AU: The Five Problem People
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Problem People is because they are older than canon (except Izayoi) and shouldn't really be called children... What if there were another two teens summoned to Little Garden alongside Izayoi, Asuka, and Yo? Hilarity probably... Let's find out! Rated M for mature language. On a near permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

S.R: Normally this would be my wife's thing, but I had this idea and just couldn't get it out of my head. What if instead of three problem children, there were five? Joining Izayoi, Asuka, and Yuu we have two OCs named Dante and Caitlynn.

Izayoi: But why mess with perfection?

S.R: Why not?

Izayoi: Eh, I guess that's a fair argument. What are their abilities?

S.R: I'll explain them in the story. Which is going to start with everyone falling into the water rather than when you all receive the letter… Action!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo" ALSO KNOWN AS "Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?". I ONLY OWN THE TWO OCs AND THEIR GIFTS.

* * *

It was your standard peaceful day here on the East side of Little Garden, when a group of five teenagers and a cat appeared in the sky and began to fall. But while different from normal, it wasn't an unusual or even terrifying thing. Not that many people would notice. After all they were in the sky a good distance away from civilization. Only the animals that resided in the area around the lake they were falling into would see them. The five children crashed into the water, which cushioned their fall enough to prevent injury. Moving quickly they all managed to swim to the edge of the lake and begin to dry off. One, didn't even worry about herself instead crouching down to look over the cat that was with them.

"Just to clarify, we all got that weird letter right?"

The all nodded their heads after one of the two boys, the blonde one spoke.

"So who are you guys anyway?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing, mister high school boy."

"I asked first."

"Please don't talk to me as if we are old friends. My name is Asuka, Asuka Kudo. Don't forget it. Now what about you cat girl?"

"I'm Kasukabe Yo."

"Nice to meet you Yo. Now then mister mean face with the matted hair. What's your name?"

"What an antagonistic introduction, but since you asked. The dangerous and unrefined Sakamaki Izayoi, at your service. Also I'm very crude, vicious and hedonistic. That means I'm probably the worst person you've ever met."

"Don't leave me out of this! I'm Dante. Dante Filtairn. Like Izayoi, I'm crude and hedonistic. But if you play your cards right I'll play nice for a bit."

"I guess that means it's my turn. Caitlynn Quinn is the name and music is my game. So long as you don't mind me singing we'll get along flawlessly."

"Well we all know each other's names now but still. Whoever called us here didn't even bother to come greet us? Even I'm not that rude."

Izayoi spoke with a smirk. One that was mirrored on all of their faces. They knew that there was someone hiding in the bushes behind one of the nearby tress that was watching and listening in, but wanted to play a little bit. The person in the bushes couldn't tell though and was trying to suppress a chuckle as she wanted to surprise the teens. After another few moments she went to stand up thinking about making a grand entrance but was thrown off guard when the teens spoke again.

"Aw man, and here I thought we'd get this awesome welcoming party. I guess that means we should ask the chick in the bushes over there." (Izayoi)

' _I missed my chance to make my big entrance. What should I do now?_ '

"Oi! Quit hiding and get out here already!" (Dante)

"Well m-maybe if you all weren't being so scar-"

The girl hiding in the bushes tried to speak but was cut off. The two boys of the group had gotten tired of playing and jumped towards her, one landing hard enough to make the group shake as a tree was uprooted from the shock wave. Panicking the girl moved away only to find the other boy landing in front of her with a similar feat. The had cut off her regular movement far too easily. So the girl decided to use her rather powerful legs to jump further than should be humanly possible. She started to breath a little easier once she thought she got away. Sadly the girl known as Yo was waiting for her, sitting like an animal ready to pounce right on the tree branch the she was intending to land on. Turning her body the girl jumped even higher into the air only to be cut off as the Asuka gave the nearby birds an order to prevent her escape. While that was happening Caitlynn started to sing, as she finished her short little song she ran towards where the girl was falling, only she moved fast enough to catch her in the blink of an eye.

It was finally revealed to the whole group that the girl watching them had long blue hair, with tall blue rabbit like ears. She was dressed in a black collar with white frills, a black double breasted thigh length vest, a red mini skirt with black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. She also had very prominent red eyes.

"Is that?"

"Cosplay?"

"N-No way! Black Rabbit would never cosplay! I'll have you kno-"

Once again she was cut off, but at least this time everyone knew her name to be Black Rabbit. This time she was cut off by Yo pulling on her ear.

"OW! Why are you so mean, pulling on Black Rabbits ear like that! Do you get some kind of perverse pleasure out of hurt Black Rabbit?"

"I'm merely sating my curiosity."

Black Rabbit managed to twist out of Yo's grasp and told her that she couldn't just do as she pleased. But Black Rabbit's back was no to Izayoi and Asuka who each grabbed an ear commenting on how strange it was that they were real.

"Hey I want a turn!"

"What does it feel like?"

Izayoi and Asuka stepped aside allowing Dante and Caitlynn to pull on Black Rabbit's ears as well, causing Black Rabbit to screech and whine about the pain. Eventually the group decided they were done messing with Black Rabbit for a bit and sat down waiting for her to regain herself and explain what was going on. As Black Rabbit panted on the ground she was mumbling to herself about how undisciplined the five teens were, calling them all troublemakers. None of them minded as they knew she wouldn't be able to stop their teasing.

"Would you hurry up already I'm starting to get bored?"

"Right… **Ahem** Welcome everyone, this is a fantastic world known as Little Garden. Everything in this world revolves around games. You all have been summoned her to be given the chance to participate in these fabulous games. These games also refereed to as 'Gift Games'."

"Gift Games?" (Yo)

"Yup, that's right. I'm sure you all know this by now but none of you are normal human beings. Each of you possesses your own special ability. Those abilities are actually wonderful gifts, bestowed upon you by various gods, demons, spirits and stars. Using these gifts whatever they may be you participate in the various Gift Games here in Little Garden to defeat your opponents. There's even betting involved."

"Does that mean you bet using your own powers?" (Asuka)

"Not necessarily. You make bets with various "chips". These chips are Gifts, land, money, resources, prestige, even people. The higher the value of the chip you bet the greater your rewards can be… Easy right?"

"What's the catch?" (Dante)

"You caught on quickly. In order to receive a reward you must clear the conditions of the game set forth by the host. That is the only way you can win the game and your rewards."

"Question." (Yo)

"Yes?"

"What exactly is a host?"

"Hosts are the people who preside over the gifts games. Normally a host is the person that is holding the game. Meaning the Host is the one that decides the reward for the gift game."

"So I could host?"

"If you had a prize prepared then yes you could. That's why there's all kinds of people here in Little Garden. After all not everyone can be a God, Demon, Spirit, or Star. Builders, Merchants, Chefs, and other useful jobs exist here too. Back to the topic of games though. The Gift Games can range from something simple and easy like winning a game of tag, to things that are dangerous and even life threatening. That means the variety of games is endless, which is why I said this world revolves around games earlier… With that said I bet there things you wouldn't be able to understand from my explanation alone so why don't we try a game right now?"

"Seriously?" (Izayoi)

"You see there are communities, collectives and societies in this world. After all one person can't win every game alone, even if he could be everywhere at once. It's easy to join a community and work together to win everything you could need or want. It's why all residents of this world are required to be part of a community of some sort."

As Black Rabbit spoke she suddenly had a deck of cards appear in her hand. She shuffled the cards as she chatted with the teens. Once she felt the cards had been shuffled enough, she stopped and snapped. Said action caused a card table to appear a few feet off the ground, before falling into place in front of her.

"Now. I wouldn't mind letting you all join the community Black Rabbit is a part of, but if you can't win a Gift Game it will cause serious problems… You'd be a drain on resources which means you would basically be nothing but trouble. We can't have that now can we?"

Black Rabbit told the teens hoping she could goad them into accepting her challenge. Izayoi commented about Black Rabbit trying to test them, Asuka mentioned they hadn't even agreed to play yet, and Dante smirked devilishly.

"If you're too afraid we can send you back, but you'd have nothing to show for it."

"That's not the typical way you'd try to provoke someone into playing… Well I'm in. How do we play?" (Caitlynn)

"We'll use this deck of cards here. Each one of you must pick a face card. Only one card per person and one chance per person."

"Can we use any method we want?" (Asuka)

"As long as it doesn't break any rules. Speaking of, I Black Rabbit have the special ability called Judge Master. My eyes and ears are connected to the Little Garden central network, which means you can't cheat so long as I'm around."

"What about our chips? Are we betting something this time around?" (Izayoi)

"Since you just came to Little Garden this can be a free round. But if you insist on betting something you can always put your pride on the line."

"What about if we win?" (Dante)

"Hmm…. Oh I know. If you win Black Rabbit will do anything you ask of me. But only once per winner. Chose wisely now."

"Anything? You sure about that?"

Izayoi and Dante question in unision with a glint in their eyes as they look Black Rabbit up and down. It takes a minute for Black Rabbit to notice after their gaze settles on her chest. Once she did her arms blocked their view as she stuttered out that anything sexual would be off limits. Asuka, Yo, and Caitlynn all glared at the two as Caitlynn called them both perverts.

"Hey, She's the one that went there. I was only thinking about what kind of maid outfit would look good on her when my request is that she becomes my personal maid for the day."

"I know right? I'm thinking a French maid style."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

The two boys smirked at each other and fist bumped before getting serious again.

"So we're all playing right?" (Izayoi)

"That goes without saying." (Asuka)

"Alright then… Game established!"

Black Rabbit clapped as she spoke and a scroll appeared in front of the teens. She explained that it was called a Geass Scroll. Geass Scrolls contain all the info about the game including it's name, rules, participants, ways to win and what results in a loss are all written on the scroll. After examining the Geass Roll Izayoi commented on how simple it seemed before asking if they could take a closer look at the cards. Each of the teens had their own strategies planned though Izayoi and Dante seemed to be thinking the same everyone was ready the game began. Both boys moved in front of the group and without even looking at the cards they brought their hands down heavily on the table. Each had one card pinned down but the rest of the cards were tossed up and flipped over by the force. Asuka reached forward and grabbed the Queen of Diamonds, Caitlynn the Queen of Hearts, and Yo the Queen of Spades. After a brief argument about if this method broke the rules Black Rabbit had to give in when the Little Garden central network declared they hadn't broken the rules.

"Asuka, Yo, and Caitlynn all have cleared the game. But Izayoi and Dante haven't yet won."

"Who the Hell do you think I am?"

"As if I'd lose to in a game this easy."

The two spoke and flipped their cards over. Izayoi had the King of Diamonds and Dante was holding the King of Hearts.

"But how?"

"We memorized them. It might not seem like it but I've got perfect memory so I just looked at the cards in order and remembered which one was where."

"I don't quite have perfect memory but I still memorized the pattern. The face cards were spaced out in the pattern of two, five, one, three based off their position after your shuffle. All I had to do then was remember where one face card was and I knew where they all were. Jack of Diamonds was the one furthest to the left. Two cards over was Queen of Clubs. Five over was the King of Clubs, three over was Queen of Hearts, two over from that was Jack of Clubs, etcetera, etcetera."

"Oh. You two are pretty good. But our methods were wasted thanks to that." (Asuka)

"But you still won right? Anyway. Black Rabbit. About that favor?"

"I said nothing sexual!"

"As much fun as that might be that's not it. There's only one thing I want to ask you… This world of yours."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have fun here?"

"Of course! Black Rabbit can guarantee that thanks to the heavenly and demonic Gift Games this world is the most fun place around. I hope you decide to stay with us!"

"Izayoi, I feel like we're long lost twins or something. I mean we had the same idea for the card game, we both like to tease Black Rabbit here, and we had the same question. The two of us are going to get along just fine."

"I think I'll stay in this world too." (Asuka)

"I've got nothing better to do so why not?" (Caitlynn)

"Same." (Yo)

With that Black Rabbit began to lead the teens back towards the closest city, chatting happily about the world around them. It wasn't until they arrived at the city and met Black Rabbit's friend Jin, that she found out the two boys weren't with the group anymore.

"Wh-wha? Where's Izayoi and Dante?"

"They said they were going to explore the edge of the world." (Yo)

"And you didn't stop them?"

"Dante said not to." (Caitlynn)

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Izayoi mentioned that we shouldn't tell you." (Asuka)

"You're lying. You have to be! You three are being lazy because you didn't want to tell me right?"

"Yeah."

The three girls answered in unison. Black Rabbit pouted and cried about the teens being unfair bullies, before realizing that the two males had gone to the edge of the world which was the territory of several Gods. Getting angry at how stupid they were being there was a shimmer around her for second as her hair suddenly went from a calming blue to a bright pink. There was a slight tinge of pink to the air around her as well. Taking off to the edge of the world the girls noticed a vast improvement to her speed from earlier.

"Well while she goes and saves those two, why don't you two follow me. I'll show you into the Little Garden."

"Black Rabbit said your name is Jin right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Alright, thank you for showing us in."

He led the trio of teenage girls through a stone entryway. As they emerged from the other side they were shocked. It was much larger inside than it appeared, and they could no longer see the dome that they had spotted while outside. Noticing the confusion Jin explained that the dome was for the races that can't be exposed to direct sunlight, mentioning that humans, Gods, demons, spirits, stars, animals, animal-human hybrids, and even vampires live in the Little Garden. He did tell them not to worry as the East side which is where they were is the agricultural side of Little Garden so it was normally the most peaceful.

"Oh I know, why don't we get a bite to eat while I explain."

 **Meanwhile**

Black Rabbit had reached the edge of the world pretty quickly. Noticing a slight tremor in the trees she followed it Noticing off in the distance large sprays of water in the air. She continued on to find Izayoi standing on a rock in the middle of a large pool of water, the large sprays from before falling around them like rain drops.

"Oh hey Black Rabbit! Wait… When did your hair turn pink?"

"You idiot do you know where you are?"

"Yeah, I'm at the edge of the world. At least I think this is it. It's no biggie so don't be mad."

"No biggie? Don't be mad? Certain Gods use this territory for their games. If you had challenged a God before I got here it most certainly would have been a "biggie"! Now let's hurry and head back."

"I did challenge a one. I challenged a God to a Gift Game."

At that the ground started trembling as a gigantic white serpent rose up from the bottom of the water fall that was filling the large pool of water.

"YOU PUNK! DID YOU THINK YOU HAD WON SO EASILY!"

"Izayoi you were gone for FIVE MINUTES! How did you piss off a Water God so much?!"

"Oh she's just mad that I won without any fuss that's all."

"YOU HAVEN'T WON YET PUNK! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU SURVIVE THIS NEXT ATTACK I'LL GIVE YOU THE VICTORY!"

"You're kidding right? A fights not over when a victor is decided It's over when someone looses!"

With that the Water God began creating large whirling torrents of water next to it's serpent like body.

"Izayoi get out of there!"

"What are you talking about Black Rabbit you're the one that needs to stand back. I picked this fight, and she wants to finish it."

"BOLD WORDS HUMAN PUNK. THEY'LL BE THE LAST YOU EVER SPEAK!"

The towering whirlpools of water combined into one gigantic one that went straight towards Izayoi.

"Idiot. I ain't dead yet!"

After speaking somewhat cockily Izayoi threw a punch forward, the force completely obliterating the torrent of water and sending it everywhere. While Black Rabbit and the Water God were shocked Izayoi jumped up high enough to flip over and axel kick the God's serpentine body in the head. The blow was enough to force the god to crumple to the ground in defeat. Smirking Izayoi landed with no issue though he flipped his bangs up and out of his eyes as he joked about getting wet a lot today. After a couple minutes the Gods body began to move again, glowing it shrank until she had taken her human form once again.

"Dammit! You actually managed to defeat me. As proof of your victory I give you this water tree sapling as a reward."

"Thanks… You know you weren't bad for a water worm."

"Izayoi let's go before you piss her off again."

"Fine, fine. See ya some other time Shirayuki-hime."

"Now we need to find Dante."

As the two started searching for the other male teen that had been Summoned to Little Garden they heard the sound of clashing steel. Somehow knowing it would lead them to Dante they followed sound and found that he like Izayoi had challenged a God. The two had arrived in time to see Dante and his opponent lock swords for a moment.

"Dammit boy, just give in!"

"Hell no you old bastard! I challenged you and I intend to win this contest of skill!"

Black Rabbit and Izayoi watched in surprise as Dante was a skilled fighter. Expertly knocking the sword out of the Gods hand, Dante's next move put his blade against the mans throat.

"I grow bored of this. This game was a contest of skill. I have bested you by disarming you not just once but twice. I took this blade for my own within the first minute of combat for the first disarmament. Yet you stubbornly continued. Now I have knocked your remaining sword out of your hand and have you at my mercy. If that does not showcase that I am more skilled then I do not know what will."

"Fine, fine brat. You've won. My prize to you is that I will supply you with the tools needed to furnish your own workshop."

"Is their a way for me to store them right now? I was quite literally summoned to this world earlier. But I was too curious to just go along with Black Rabbit. Which means I have no idea if I have the space needed for a workshop."

"It's alright, I granted them to you as a Gift. That means you just need to think about which tool you want to use and it'll appear in your hands. Not only do I take pride in my work I'm very prideful of which tools I use, after all you need quality tools to make quality things. In other words don't worry about having cheap tools."

"I knew that to be the case Vulcan. While the major religions in my world are monotheistic we do still know about the ancient religions including the Roman pantheon of which you are a member. Though I must say I'm glad you say workshop and not just forge or smithy. While I don't mind the work, I am more than just a metal smith."

"Even though I specialize in forging I'm still a God of Craft and Craftsmanship."

"Hey Dante, I see you had some fun to!"

"Yup. I see Black Rabbit found out we didn't follow her?"

"You two are such problem children!"

"Hey I'm 17, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a child."

"Well what do you know. So am I. Honestly though I think we may be the two oldest out of the five of us that were summoned."

"Probably.."

"Anyway, it looks like its time to head to Little Garden."

"Yeah. Alright Black Rabbit lead on."

Muttering about how the group of kids would probably be the death of her, Black Rabbit lead the two boys back towards Little Garden. However a just as the wall and dome surrounding the city came into view the two boys made Black Rabbit stop. They tell her to spill the reason for the five of them to be summoned.

"The only reason you guys are here is to use your gifts to have fun in this world. I told you that already silly boys."

"I'm calling bullshit."

"Yeah I don't believe her either."

"I feel like we're thinking the same thing again."

"Say in unison then?"

"Sure."

"You summoned us for a reason. Either your community is really weak, or something happened somewhat recently that put you guys in danger of being wiped out. Or at the very least on the decline."

Black Rabbit was silent, but that was all the confirmation Izayoi and Dante needed. Both smirked and nodded their heads.

"Okay… You got me. You see communities are a lot like countries in your world. On top of the usual participate in Gift Games every community must declare an official name and banner. This is supposed to be so you can mark your territory and who is part of what community."

"Earlier you mentioned you can bet resource, land, and even people as chips in the games..."

"You can bet your community flag and name as well but most avoid it. Anyway you are on the right track. We had been challenged by an opponent we couldn't deny. Just because things are decided by games here doesn't mean there aren't cruel people that don't force things to go their way. We had to accept their challenge and terms… In just one night we… We were wiped out."

"In other words you were the target of the playground bully."

"This world may seem more peaceful but considering that Gifts can be anything I'll bet there's more fighting and strife than we've been lead to believe."

"That's correct. You see there are those with extreme power who dominate and destroy everything they come across. In this world those people are refereed to as Demon Lords. Their strength is unimaginable. The only times a community name or banner are bet are as a last resort, or when a Gift Game involves a Demon Lord."

"Demon Lords huh..."

"Yes, thanks to loosing to just one of them we were stripped of our name and banner, forced to become the [No Names]. As it stands the only people we have left old enough to compete are the leaders, Master Jin and myself."

"What do you mean old enough?"

"Didn't I mention. Only those 12 and older can participate in a Gift Game."

"No but if that's the case how many members of the [No Names] are left that haven't yet reached the age of 12."

"Currently there are around 120 members besides Jin and I, but they are all 10 or younger."

"Why not start over?"

"Because we want to someday get our name and banner back from the Demon Lords and rebuild our community. I beg of you two to help us!"

With that Black Rabbit bowed to the two, almost in tears as she thought that without their aid her community wouldn't stand a chance. But as she trembled the two boys spoke.

"Revive a community while challenging the Demon Lords… Sounds like a blast doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. But as they say 'heavy is the head that wears the crown'."

"That's what makes it so interesting though."

"I never said it didn't. Just that most of the heavy lifting will probably be on us."

"If it cures my boredom I'm fine with that."

"Then it seems we're in agreement."

With that the two told Black Rabbit they'd help and to expect wonders with their aid. She was so happy that her emotions began to show not just on her face but her body as well. The pink coloring to her hair and ears had returned, which tipped the two off that her power was connected to her emotions but they stored that info away for later use. Following Black Rabbit into town they met up with the girls once again and were introduced to Jin, who was just barely old enough to be a participant in the gift games, but as the only one old enough besides Black Rabbit he was the current leader of the community.

After meeting up again Jin explained how Galdo Gaspar the leader of a community known as [Forres Garo] had tried to steal the girls away from Jin, but they didn't like him or his offer even after he told the girls about the community that summoned them. They had the same thoughts as the two boys on helping the [No Names]. Enraged at how casual he was Asuka used her power to find out the truth behind his words about his community. Once he revealed how his community would kidnapped their opponents kids and children in order to blackmail them into loosing to his community all three girls were pissed. Especially after he mentioned that he'd killed all of his hostages. In their anger the three challenged him to a Gift Game.

"You girls picked the fight, so you're the ones that have to deal with it."

"Right, I'm not playing a part in this either. It's not fair to join in and take credit when I wasn't there to start the fight."

"Good boys. I'm glad you two understand."

After that Black Rabbit and Jin decided to lead the teens to a friend of theirs. This friend being what's called a Floor master and a member of a the [Thousand Eyes] community. This friend was also a former Demon Lord who had given up the title in order to gain divinity. The reason they wanted to introduce the five to this person is [Thousand Eyes] is because as a trade community they knew everything about Little Garden and would be able to tell the five about their Gifts.

* * *

S.R: I'm in a good mood right now so guess what people? I'll be posting this chapter and the next one back to back. Hell I might even post chapter three depending on how much I type out.


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: I did say at least the first two chapters people. Now let's go!

* * *

As the group walked towards the store that Jin and Black Rabbit were leading them to, Asuka noticed all the cherry blossoms in the air and questioned it saying it was mid Summer where she was summoned from. Yo commented about it being fall where she came from.

"Yes, You all were summoned from different times in your world. I also summoned you from completely different versions, so the history you all know might not line up properly."

"So you could say for instance one of us was from before a major war in our world, and two of us were from after but with different results from that war?"

"That's a possibility yes."

"Interesting… Anyway is that the shop we're looking for up there?"

"Yes, that's the [Thousand Eyes] store here in town."

As Jin spoke a short white haired and golden eyed little girl with elf-like ears ran out the door the store and made a beeline for Black Rabbit. Her hair was shoulder length with a ponytail that trailed to her mid back, two locks of hair are tied into small pig tails. She also had messy bangs covering her forehead with two strands framing her face. Two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head.

The white haired girl was wearing a black lolita type kimono. Her garment was a short, black dress in the form of a yukata, with details of light blue strikes with white polka dots at the ends and white fabric at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. A light pink brand across the waist with a black cord that holds a kind of silver pendant in the shape of a demon's face was wrapped around her waist. On the back of the waist there was a dark blue loop with a long tail. She was also wearing white socks with black flats.

As she got closer the girl jumped through the air screaming about missing Black Rabbit. Eventually she collided with Black Rabbit the force sent the two rolling into the nearby canal. When everyone was able to see the two clearly again they were flabbergasted as the little girl was rubbing her head on Black Rabbit's chest saying perverted things like 'you feel just like I remember' and 'is it as good for you as it is for me?'

"Shiroyasha you damn perv! Did you have to knock me into the water? Get off me you imp!"

With that Black Rabbit pried the girl off of her and flung her through the air back towards the shop. Unfortunately for the now named Shiroyasha she was on a collision course with Izayoi. Deciding he'd rather not get hit by the sopping wet girl he extended a foot out in front of him stopping her cold.

"Hey asshole, you don't just kick a pretty girl in the face when she comes flying at you for the first time! Where are your manners!?"

"I'm Izayoi. Nice to meet ya, miss loli cat thing."

After a few moments everyone had gathered inside for Shiroyasha to introduce herself properly. She mentioned that, she was the senior official of the headquarters located in this four digit gate which was number 3345. She and Black Rabbit explained that gates were the openings in the walls of Little Garden. The smaller the number the closer you are to the center of Little Garden. The stronger your community the closer you live to the center. The example giving was that the [No Names] were currently very close to the outer edges of the world, thus their gate number was in the seven digits range.

The told the teens that any four digit gate number or lower was part of the "upper levels". Lower in that sentence meaning 5, 6, and 7 digit numbers. Shiroyasha mentioned that she was the one that gave the divinity to the water serpent Izayoi had gotten his water tree sapling from, which was currently being carried by Black Rabbit.

"Hmm… You're stronger than that serpent then?"

"Of course I am. I'm the East sides Floor Master after all. There are no four digit or lower communities that come close to the East sides power."

"Speaking of, what exactly is a Floor Master."

"Floor Masters are individuals that have accepted the responsibility of maintaining the peace in our area. As such when a Demon Lord appears We are expected to lead the charge to defeat them. However that is only if can do so in time. For example If I had been made aware of the Demon Lord that attacked Black Rabbit's community a few years ago I would have stepped in and fought with whichever Demon Lord it was. But by the time I found out, not only was it too late but the Demon Lord had already disappeared."

"How many Floor Masters are there?"

"I'm not quite sure. You see there can be more than one Floor master for each side. We here on the East side only have myself. There has to be at least one in each side so there's a minimum of four Floor Masters. Last I heard there were two for the Northern side so my current guess is five Floor Masters? But I'm fairly certain I'm the Strongest Floor master."

"I see… You've got a big ego. Mine's bigger though."

"Is it a challenge you want? Or a duel?"

As Shiroyasha spoke she pulled a card out of her sleeve. The card flashed and the room around them all fell apart, revealing a rather open space that made the teens think of a tundra. Off in the distance they could see a mountain. Only Izayoi, Yo, and Dante noticed that off in the distance the white land they were seeing was just a thin layer of ice, which mean that the mountain was in the center of a lake. Not too far off from where everyone was standing there was a forest.

"Don't panic this is just one of my game boards."

"How can anything this big be a game board?"

"Well I am the Demon Lord of the White Night. The spirit of the sun and white night Shiroyasha. I am one of the many Demon Lords of the Little Garden."

"You're a Demon Lord?"

"Not all Demon Lords are truly evil you know."

Shiroyasha commented slightly annoyed at Asuka's question which was full of both fear and confusion.

"You've got me. I can't show you anything this cool. I guess I'll stay quite and let you test me."

"If I had the time and knowledge I might be able to do something similar. But I don't so I give."

Izayoi and Dante spoke up neither one really surprised by what had been revealed. After all the two had a feeling Demon Lord was a title that had more to it than the simple explanation they had gotten from Black Rabbit.

"Very well. Let's move on to the game. Pay attention though, your opponent will arrive momentarily."

"Is that.. a griffin?"

"Good eye. Griffins are the king of beasts, whether they fly or walk. It's why they represent the Gift Games. Now then it's time for your test. You'll need power, wisdom, and courage to succeed."

With that a Geass Scroll appeared in the air before floating down into Izayoi's hands. Reading out loud the group of teens found that the conditions to win were to ride on the griffins back at extreme speed for a lap around the lake that surrounded the mountain. Yo was so eager to do it that everyone agreed to let her be the one to ride the griffin. She walked forward standing in front of the griffin somewhat timidly. She introduced herself to the griffin quite shyly, but the other teens weren't worried. Shiroyasha commented that talking was a new strategy to be used for this game but didn't know if it would work.

"I would lose my honor if I couldn't shake a young girl like you off of my back. What while you offer in exchange for my pride young one?"

"I'll offer my life. If I fall of your back and live you can have me for dinner."

Black Rabbit tried to stop her but Shiroyasha cut the rabbit eared girl off. The game started and the griffin took off, the force from his liftoff cracking the ice and revealing the lake to those who hadn't noticed it. Yo and the griffin were quickly shrinking in the distance. The girls started to get worried as Izayoi and Dante explained just how rough the downdraft and wind pressure was on her was creating a G force level that would make a normal person pass out. Both saying that Yo was stronger than they thought since she was withstanding it so far.

What no one heard as the two began to close in to the starting line once again was Yo telling the griffin that she would not lose, and that after she won she would become friends with the griffin. It was enough to shock him, and unknown to everyone that declaration made Yo's pendant she was wearing glow slightly. Finally they had returned. As the griffin began to descend Yo fell off his back head first while unconscious. Somehow she recovered in time and activated a mastery over wind to help her flip and she lightly walked through the air back to the ground.

"I knew it, your gift is to take the abilities of other creatures and make them your own. Am I right?" (Izayoi)

"I don't take their power. It's just proof that we've become friends."

"Excellent work my friend. I want you to take that power as a reminder of how you defeated me."

"I will treasure it, but not for that reason… This power is a precious gift from my friend."

"is that Gift of yours something you were born with Kasukabe?" (Shiroyasha)

"Nope. This wooden carving that my father gave me is what holds the power."

"That tree. It's supposed to be the Tree of Life right?" (Dante)

"Black Rabbit this group of teens you've brought is really something."

"Does that mean I could have you appraise them?"

"What appraise humans? That's completely out of my field.. Wait that would work. I'll celebrate Kasukabe's win with this. Think of it as an advance of sorts."

Clapping her hands Shiroyasha used a connection with her friend Laplace, to get a fragment of it's knowledge on the teens and using that knowledge created special cards. At first the teens thought it was lame, but then Black Rabbit told them the cards were known as Gift Cards and could be used to store and contain any and every gift a person receives. It also maintains a list of all their gifts including the ones intertwined with it's owners very soul. On top of that it could give a detailed explanation of how each Gift works.

After hearing that explanation the teens all took another look at their cards. Izayoi had a deep blue card, Asuka had a deep red one, Yo had a green one, Dante had a black one, and Caitlynn had a purple one. The cards read as such:

* * *

Name: Izayoi Sakamaki

Special gift intertwined with his soul: Unknown

Other gifts: 1. Water Tree Sapling

* * *

Name: Asuka Kudo

Special gift intertwined with her soul: Authority

Other gifts: None

* * *

Name: Yo Kasukabe

Special gift intertwined with her soul: None

Other gifts: 1. Genome Tree 2. No Former

* * *

Name: Dante Filtairn

Special gift intertwined with his soul: Skill Gain

Other gifts: 1. Tools of Vulcan

* * *

Name: Caitlynn Quinn

Special gift intertwined with her soul: Songs of Blessing

Other gifts: None

* * *

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about now?"

"All of our abilities. Let's start with the obvious. Asuka's Authority means anyone who's will is weaker than hers will be overcome by her order and have to follow it." (Izayoi)

"Go on." (Asuka)

"Caitlynn's, Songs of Blessing is straight forward. When she sings with a certain intent it provides a buff to either herself or friends, probably depending on if her intent is for herself or others."

"I can also heal minor wounds, or cure certain poisons."

"Then there's Kasukabe's. Genome Tree. That tells me that when she befriends a creature she can subconsciously alter her own Genes to allow for an ability similar to that creatures. The No Former, I'm not sure on, but my guess is that it prevents Genome Tree from permanently altering her DNA." (Dante)

"I don't know."

"But I do, and that was a pretty good guess. Without having the No Former Gift, Kasukabe's Genome Tree would permanently change not just her Genes but her actual body which would make her a Chimera. No Former, prevents her from becoming a Chimera by Storing her original genetic code. Thus allowing her to return to a normal human being." (Shiroyasha)

"Now comes the two fun ones. My Gift is quite literally just Skill Gain. But even the card doesn't have an explanation."

"Mine has to be broken or something since it says my Gift is Code: Unknown. There is nothing else about that particular Gift."

While the two talked about their abilities both still sounding extremely confident, Shiroyasha was perplexed. Two skills that not eve Laplace could explain? She couldn't figured out what made them so unique, so she sent everyone back to the shop and chased them out.

A short while later

Black Rabbit and Jin had show the five teens the remains of the [No Names] territory. It was shocking to say the least. The land was scared in places, giant boulders randomly dotted the area, and there wasn't a speck of grass anywhere. All the trees were dead and withered. Even the stone building was weathered and aged.

Dante had leapt up onto the remains of the outer wall of the old building. Peering through the holes he saw nothing but dust and cobwebs. Asuka went to lean on the remains of a fence post but it broke and crumbled to dust the second she touched it. Kasukabe was kneeling and found that there was no mineral of any kind left in the soil leaving it infertile. Izayoi picked up a fallen brick and just lightly gripping it was able to crush it into dust.

"Hey Black Rabbit. How many centuries has it been since your battle with the Demon Lord?" (Dante)

"It's only been three years since the Gift Game against the Demon Lord."

"You could have fooled me. Just by the looks of the place I wouldn't question it it you said two hundred years."

"But when you consider the power of a Demon Lord it makes sense."

"Demon huh.. This looks good! It'll be even more fun than I thought!" (Izayoi)

"Hey Izayoi. You've got a water tree right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Since we are now part of this community I'd say it should be used to provide water for the community. After all it'd be easier and far better for everyone if the water was here rather having to walk a few miles every day to get a few buckets of water."

"Fair point. What about your second Gift. The Tools of Vulcan was it?"

"Well we haven't had the tour yet but, I was planning to find a big enough room to use as a workshop."

"Fair point."

With that Izayoi handed the Water Tree Sapling to Black Rabbit, who placed it in a central location on the old aqueducts and water channels allowing water to flow freely through out the communities land once gain. All the kids began to celebrate. After a while Black Rabbit dragged Asuka, Caitlynn, and Kasukabe off for a bath. Since it was more of an indoor hot spring type bath they were able to share the space quite easily with plenty of room to spare.

"I feel bad that all the kids prepared this for us but don't get to enjoy it themselves."

"Oh don't worry about that Asuka. The rules of Little Garden dictate that if a person can't participate in Gift Games they do whatever they can to help their community members that do. Besides they had their baths first. After all they are only 10 years old or younger. They'll be going to bed around the time we get out of here."

"I see. I guess that makes sense. Adults do the work needed to get supplies, and kids do the chores to keep the home clean and relaxing."

"Correct. That's how things work around here Caitlynn. Anyway I was kind of hoping we could have a girl talk since it's been too long since the last one I was part of."

"Fine by me."

"What's a girl talk?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know?"

"The only girls I ever had contact with were maids, and my classmates during school." (Asuka)

"I've never met anyone my age or younger before today so I don't know either." (Kasukabe)

"We talk about ourselves, hobbies, likes, things we find interesting, and sometimes even talk about boys we find cute or date-able."

Meanwhile

"Hey runt, we've got to talk to you."

"Oh of course."

"No need to be scared Jin. We just want to talk about some things."

"Things like?"

"Well Black Rabbit told us why you guys didn't just start over and try again. We want to help. But the two of us can't do it alone, and we won't take the lead for it." (Dante)

"Right. We can't lead you guys to your goal… We'll help you reach it, but it's your job to get to the finish line." (Izayoi)

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank us yet… While it's true that the five of us that were summoned will be doing the work by winning Gift Games, the community will need a leader than knows what is happening. Someone that can plan ahead, and is knowledgeable enough to identify problems and how to counter them."

"That's where you come in. You're the leader in name only right now. But with our help you'll be worthy of being called the leader."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. We're only doing it because it sounds like it'll be fun."

"Now then… You want to take him to the library and start teaching him, or should we find a room I can use as a workshop?"

"Workshop first. We still haven't gotten a tour of this place so we'll need to know the layout."

"There is an actual room here in the building that was used as a workshop at one point. It's pretty close to the library actually. I'll give you two the official tour now."

With that Jin lead the two older boys throughout the building which was fairly large. Once they finished the tour Dante used his Tools of Vulcan Gift, to start squaring the room up and repairing the work benches, tables, and peg board walls. He then sorted through the tools placing them in sections based on what kind of crafting work they were for. After he was satisfied, the trio of boys made their way to the library to help Jin study and become more knowledgeable.

Eventually everyone grew tired and the teens were lead to the rooms they'd be staying in from now on. They were all given extra clothes from the remains of stuff the older members had before the community lost it's name and flag. None of them cared enough to bother looking through the new clothes before bed. At least that was what they wanted everyone to think. Izayoi and Dante were still wide awake. They knew that because of the Gift Game that the girls had challenged [Forres Garo] to, the community would have unwanted visitors while everyone was asleep.

After all Galdo Gaspar even told them that was the method they used to ensure his community won the games. Because the boys had been pushing Jin to grow into a leadership role they decided to let him sleep. At least until it was time to make a play. Black Rabbit on the other hand hadn't been there when Galdo explained his methods to ensure victory. Izayoi and Dante only knew because the girls had told them.

Since the five of them had agreed to be part of the [No Names] and help them return to prominence they felt it was their duty to look out for the younger ones, almost as if they were the older siblings protecting their younger siblings. There was very little talk between the two as they waited for the kidnappers to make their move. Eventually after they had found the kidnappers, and witnessed them probing their home it was time to confront them.

Decided to make a fuss to wake Jin up Izayoi flicked a pebble at the group of kidnappers. The force behind the flick made the pebble fly faster than a regular human could see. It shook the ground slightly and blew up a large cloud of dust. Jin came running out wondering what was happening.

"[Forres Garo] sent the welcoming party."

After mumbling between themselves about the possibility of the [No Names] being able to win against Galdo they begged for the teens to defeat and destroy every last shred of the [Forres Garo] community. Izayoi and Dante snorted, saying that would be too boring. The men that he had sent to the [No Names] pleaded, even mentioning that Galdo did as he pleased because he worked for a Demon Lord. What they didn't know what that they played into the plan Dante and Izayoi had been setting up for the community.

"I understand how you feel. You hate Galdo, you hate the Demon Lord he serves. I get that, really I do. But I'm not the one to ask about this." (Dante)

"We might be part of the [No Names] but we don't make the decisions. That Jin's job… However, we talked with him shortly after we joined this community. That's why I'll tell you not to worry about it." (Izayoi)

"Our friend Jin here? He'll kick Galdo's ass for you. When we talked earlier he pledged to defeat the Demon Lords. That's right Jin Russell, the leader of the [No Names] has decided to take out the Demon Lords."

After that the kidnappers that were sent left, all feeling like a weight had been lifted. By the time Izayoi, Dante, and Jin got back into the building all three knew the men would spread the news about that talk.

"What the heck? Why did you two say those things? You made it sound like-"

"Down with the Demon Lords and everyone who associates with them?"

"That's what we were going for."

"But why use my name. You two are the ones who said it not me?"

"Without a name or flag our community doesn't have a sigil they can back. Jin, do you know how much of a disadvantage that is? You have to be better than your old leaders Jin. You have to surpass them in order to return the community name and flag. But it's so much harder with this disadvantage." (Izayoi)

"Still… Why me?"

"Without a flag or sigil of some sort to get peoples attention we're not going to get the community name and flag back any time soon. So we figured, we'd use a name to get everyone's attention. As leader of this community It's your job to rally everyone. Hence choosing your name." (Dante)

"It's a marketing technique. If we win tomorrow we'll have marketed ourselves well. What our community is lacking right now is people power. People that have a back bone. People that are hopefully at least a fraction as good as we are. If we can get that we'll have allies that we can count on more than the ones that left your community."

"They aren't all… gone. One of our former members is currently owned by a high ranking official from a community that is tied to [Thousand Eyes]."

"Huh?"

"Wait you mean that when you bet people it's as slaves?" (Dante)

"That's right… I heard she was going to be put up as a prize in a Gift Game soon. She was our friend and now… Now she's being treated like property."

"Now you have to win tomorrow Jin. If you and the girls do, I promise I'll get your friend back"

"Don't leave me out of this. Jin if- no when you and the girls win tomorrow We'll do everything in our power to get your friend back. How's that for incentive."

"Incentive.. Yeah. I'll do it. We will win tomorrow."

"Great. Now go get some rest. You'll need it."

With that Jin left the room and returned to his bed. Izayoi and Dante stayed up a bit longer planning out what kind of supplies they needed to win from Gift Games to really start reviving the community.

"I don't think we have to worry about any more unwanted guests."

"Probably not. Let's hit the hay then."

The two teens left for their own rooms and crawled into their beds. Both confident and ready for whatever would come their way.

* * *

S.R: Honestly I could give you chapter three as well but... I'd rather hold off on that one for a bit. I have other things I'm working on as well, so I need to balance everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: I have decided that eventually I'll be splitting off and doing my own thing with the story. Why? Well after that it gets harder to warp and twist the story to work for 5 people instead of 3. Also I'm changing the clothes that Yo and Izayoi wear in the story. I think we can find something better for them to wear… Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Morning had come for the [No Names]. Supposedly like normal the first person to wake up was Black Rabbit. After going about her morning routine and waking herself up fully she approached the rooms that the three teen-aged girls were using. Going to Asuka's room first she woke the girl up and sat with her while she tried on the different outfits that had been given to her the night before.

Eventually Asuka settled on a dress. The dress was a flowing red gown with puffed-up shoulders and a white section over her bust. There was a red corset around her waist, and two large red bows on both sides of her hips, the bottom of the gown was trimmed in a white half circle pattern. Finishing the look off she tied her long flowing black hair back and away from her face so her two blue eyes could still be seen by using two bows that were also red. She had a simple pair of red heels with white ankle length socks on her feet. According to Black Rabbit once she saw the dress it was one that had an enchantment of protection. Luckily the dress was just the right size to fit Asuka's slender shoulders and small but modestly perky breasts without slipping off of her body.

Letting Asuka go about waking up Black Rabbit moved on to Yo's room and woke the girl up. Despite wanting to keep her clothes from the day before the teen girl gave in to Black Rabbit's wisdom about having more than one set of clothes. Keeping her black knee high socks and brown boots, Yo selected a pair of black shorts and a light green blouse. Over that she wore a tan bolero jacket. Once she was satisfied she put the necklace containing her Genome Tree Gift around her neck and made sure the carving was under her blouse. Grabbing her hair clip she pulled some of her soft and short brown hair to the right side of her face and pinned it there letting it match her eyes without hiding them.

"I'm good now."

"Alright, Asuka's already up and some of the kids should be up and moving by now as well so it's not too long till breakfast."

With that Black Rabbit and Yo split up, Yo going to find Asuka and Black Rabbit moving on to Caitlynn's room. She was surprised however to hear movement from the room already though.

"Oh hey Black Rabbit. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I've been up for a bit and just finished helping Asuka and Yo decide on their new clothes."

"Ah. Would you mind helping me decide between these two outfits? I just can't choose."

As she spoke Caitlynn pointed at the two sets of clothes that had been set aside from the others. One was a sleeveless red top, with it was a pleated gray skirt that would end just above her knees. Black suspenders, a pair of white knee high socks, and black flats finished the look.

The other option still had white socks only they were just above her ankle for length. The black flats were still paired with this outfit as well. This time the skirt was a shorter red and black checkered skirt, with a crooked black belt. The shirt was a deep but bright purple. There was as devilish smiley face image colored black and placed in the center of the shirt.

"Um… Black Rabbit thinks either one would look good."

"They are both simple but nice looks right?"

"Yeah!"

"You sound a little nervous."

"That's not t-"

"Black Rabbit, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Oh, fine… The second set looks like something some girl that is really mean and scary to Black Rabbit would wear."

Unknown to Black Rabbit her words had just convinced Caitlynn which outfit she was going to wear. Shushing the bunny girl she told her it was fine and said she'd catch up once she got dressed. Throwing the first outfit back into the closest Caitlynn pulled on the purple shirt, the red and black skirt, the belt and pulled on her socks and shoes. After she was dressed she pulled her long fiery red hair back and up into a pony tail to keep her bangs pulled away from her green eyes. As she tied her hair up she noticed one last thing to complete her look. There was a black choker like necklace that had fallen to the floor in all the hustle when she was looking through the clothes. The pendant attached to the necklace was an eye catching silver heart formed out of a treble clef and bass clef. Because it fit her and her Songs of Blessing Gift it was perfect. She put it around her neck and twirled happily after looking in the mirror.

Leaving her room she wondered around the building until she found the other girls. Instantly starting a conversation with Asuka about their new looks. After a bit of time Jin had joined the trio and they sat together and waited until it was time to get ready for their Gift Game. By that point Black Rabbit had found them again. She cried a bit on seeing Caitlynn's outfit choice, but she slowly regained herself and told the group that she'd been looking for the other two troublemakers.

"I can't find Dante or Izayoi anywhere."

"Don't worry about them Black Rabbit. They're doing more work for the community." (Jin)

"They're probably trying to explore Little Garden a bit more." (Caitlynn)

"But what work are they doing? And where are they?"

"I don't know. But I do know that they can handle themselves."

As he said this Jin had a flash back.

 **Flashback**

A few hours before Black Rabbit had gotten up the two teen-aged boys that had been summoned to Little Garden woke up. They decided on their new clothes quickly. Since they had gotten ready pretty early, they woke Jin up for a fast chat.

"Jin, since you now know most of the plan we're counting on you to lead Black Rabbit and the girls to do their part." (Izayoi)

"Yeah, we're going to do some solo stuff and start laying the ground work for the rest of our ideas."

"First we're going to look into that Gift Game you mentioned your friend being put up as a prize for. After that we're probably going to do some smaller games to start getting supplies into the community."

"Shouldn't Black Rabbit or I go with you?"

"Nah. We're good. Besides if it's just us we don't have to worry about holding back." (Dante)

"Alright. I guess I'll see you two later then."

"Of course you will runt. We've still got a lot of work to do. If we get bored we'll come find you guys and watch the Game." (Izayoi)

"If that doesn't happen we'll find you when we get back and head over to the library once more."

 **Flashback end**

After a moment Black Rabbit sighed and agreed on that point, after all she had seen both of them win a fight against a God. Once she gave in Jin gave a sigh of relief in his head since he did actually know what they were doing. He also knew that there was far more to the two of them than meets the eye. After all Jin knew that the Gift Cards they'd been given contained a copy of the Laplace Demon's knowledge, yet even it with it's perfect knowledge of Little Garden had been unable to give any info about Izayoi's, and it only named Dante's.

 **Meanwhile**

Izayoi and Dante had gone to visit with Shiroyasha again and get a bit of insight into the situation with the friend that Jin had told them about. She was willing to give the boys the information they wanted but she was bored so she made them sit and wait while she studied their new looks.

Izayoi choose to go with a pair of white cargo pants, a solid red t-shirt and a gray over-shirt that he left open. Around his neck were the white headphones with a red flame logo that he'd been wearing when summoned. Izayoi kept the white shoes he had when he came to little Garden as well. His spiky blonde hair was sticking down, and his bangs framed his face without hanging over his purple eyes.

Similarly Dante had also gone with some cargo pants but chose to go with black for their color. His shirt was a short sleeved button up instead of a t-shirt but it was still red. Over that he wore a gray vest, but he left the bottom button undone. Like Izayoi he also kept the headphones he'd been wearing when summoned but unlike Izayoi's Dante's were pure black with a silver skull for the logo. Since he had been wearing an old worn out pair of flip-flops when summoned Dante had opted to wear a pair of shinny black boots. His black hair was styled in a high and tight way with his bangs cut short so that they just stick up. Silver eyes adorned his face.

As she looked at the two she noticed neither one seemed to be impatient, slight smiles from both of them clued her in to the fact that they knew what she was doing.

"Ha, you two are something else."

"We might not be in a rush but we're just as bored as you so could we get on with this?"

"Fine, fine. The person Jin told you about is their friend Leticia correct?"

"That's the name Jin gave us for her."

"Well to start, she is current owned as a slave by a man named Laius. He is the head of [Perseus] a community that is part of the alliance that makes up the [Thousand Eyes]."

"Let me guess. Even if you have higher authority in [Thousand Eyes] you don't have the power to make him do anything." (Izayoi)

"Correct. However, he has asked to meet with me sometime this evening. I have a feeling it involves the Gift Game that Leticia is being offered as a prize for."

"Question. Is there a way we could back them into a corner and force them to accept a challenge even from us [No Names]? ...Well besides getting a seriously strong Demon Lord." (Dante)

"Normally upon forming a community the leader will create two Gift Games that can only be hosted by their community. They cannot refuse to host either of these games when asked for by name. The prize for winning just one of them is the right to ask something of that community."

"The right to ask… Meaning they just have to listen to the question, they could still say no."

"That's right. But if you can win both games, you turn it into a demand that they have to follow through."

"Interesting… Hey Dante, wanna have some fun?"

"let's go."

Shiroyasha watched the two leave with a smile.

"Those two brats are going to do far more than anyone will think possible."

 **Meanwhile**

Black Rabbit, Asuka, Yo, Caitlynn, and Jin had arrived at the place their Gift Game against Galdo was supposed to take place. It looked like a small village had been taken over and was slowly being converted into ruins by a jungle.

"It's strange, normally Gift Games take place in places known as Game Blocks. But for whatever reason today's game was scheduled to take place here in the residential area that belongs to [Fores Garro]." (Black Rabbit)

As they looked around Jin noticed how veins ran through the growing trees and their roots, occasionally glowing as they pulsed. That was a sign that some demon had used its power to influence the roots.

"Jin, I found the Geass Scroll."

Turning to Black Rabbit, Jin and the girls listened as she read the rules of their game. The win condition of the game was to defeat and destroy Galdo with the designated weapon. Asuka, Yo, and Caitlynn had the handicap of not being able to use their gifts on Galdo because of that.

"Personally I welcome this handicap. It'll make it all the more satisfying when we win. After all crushing scum like Galdo even with restraints is a great way to show off."

"True."

"But it might be-" (Jin)

"Jin, we'll be fine. Everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure of that Caitlynn?"

"We might not be able to use our gifts on Galdo himself but that doesn't mean we can't use them at all."

With that said Caitlynn started singing a song, her intent being to boost everyone's sense of hearing. Well everyone but Black Rabbit. Once she finished and everyone noticed the new level of awareness they had, she picked another tune this time focusing on increasing everyone's speed. As she finished she gave the others a thumbs up, before leading the way into the largest building. There was a low rumbling in the air that gave everyone pause before they realized that it was a growl.

"Hold on a minute."

"What's wrong Jin?"

"Did you remember it to?" (Yo)

"Huh?" (Asuka)

"Galdo has a beast form. But he was still able to talk in that form. So why is he growling?"

"It could be that he gave in to his animal instincts."

"Maybe not. Yo, do you understand the growls?"

"No."

"Something changed or made him snap, and loose his mind then. After all if he doesn't have the mind to try and communicate then it makes sense that Yo can't understand." (Caitlynn)

"It doesn't change anything. We still have to defeat him. Only now instead of being scum, it's a mindless beast that we have to put down."

With Asuka's words the group followed the sounds up the grand stairwell and through the corridors until they came to a large doorway. If he was in that room then it would make sense to assume it was his study, that the beastly Galdo had been waiting for them in. As the door opened they looked around somewhat tense, but prepared to deal with him. Jin was the first person to notice the sword stuck in the wall.

"That cross sword! It must be the designated weapon."

With that Asuka looked right at it and activated her Gift, demanding that the sword come to her. At that moment Galdo lunged for the teens. Yo got in the way blocking his outstretched paw with crossed arms. As the most capable of the group she took charge in holding him back. Caitlynn began singing again this time entirely using her blessed songs to increase Yo's strength. Asuka had noticed the creeping vines in the room and decided to use them to her advantage, ordering them to restrain Galdo.

The beast that was Galdo struggled to break free as Yo pulled back giving Asuka the chance to step forward and thrust the sword towards him. Unluckily for the girls he managed to escape just in time dodging the incoming blade. He didn't manage to completely get out of the way however and was nicked on the right shoulder, the cut being extremely shallow.

"Dammit, we almost had him."

Stepping forward once again Yo procceeded to distract Galdo, jumping over his swiping paws, ducking under his attempts to bite her. The entire time this was going on Caitlynn was using her Gift to increase Yo's abilities even further.

"Yo, I'm going to try and restrain him again. See if you can't pin him down and make it even harder for him to escape!"

"I'm on it!"

With that Asuka tried once more to hold him down with the roots. Once she saw the roots start wrapping around the white tiger body that was Galdo she jumped over his head and landed on his back, pushing down with all her weight. The force that she was exerting was enough to keep him from breaking free of the roots this time. Thrusting the sword forward and into the center of his forehead Asuka finished Galdo off. They had won the game. Their prizes for the game were that [Fores Garro] would be disbanded, and they were allowed to keep the designated weapon, which according to Asuka's Gift Card which had scanned it in as hers was a blessed blade made of silver.

 **A few hours later**

The girls and Jin had returned to the [No Names] community ground and decided to use the rest of the day to relax. Not too long after that Dante and Izayoi returned both carrying a few bags. Handing off most of the bags to Black Rabbit and the children they explained that they had gone and won a few small time Gift Games to earn some money and used it to buy some food and a lot of seeds for when they finished preparing the fields so the community could grow its own food once more. They kept one bag with them and pulled Jin away to have a 'Bro talk' as they told the girls.

"Don't let Black Rabbit know that we have these just yet Jin."

As he said that Dante opened the bag and pulled out two orbs, one red and one blue. They both had a vertical eye surrounded by tentacles that spread out around it all within the inner portion of a thick banded circle. Jin's eyes went wide.

"Why do you have those?"

"Shiroyasha told us that the [Perseus] community leader had arranged a meeting with her, and she said that she had a feeling it was about the Gift Game that Leticia was supposed to be the prize for."

"In other words we went and got these just in case something has changed."

"So the orbs are insurance to make sure we can get Leticia back?"

"Yup."

With that the trio of boys set the topic aside in favor of continuing their efforts to cram a vast amount of knowledge into Jin's mind. However because he was pushing himself when it came time for dinner they told him that he had done well and that they were done for the night after eating. The two teens moved to one of the larger sitting rooms to talk to the guest they felt watching them the entire time they'd been back home.

"You can come out now."

"Honestly, we should have confronted them before entering the house."

"Yeah, but we had our hands full."

* * *

S.R: Cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

S.R: Is everyone ready for chapter four?

Asuka: Hey, I've got a question. I've been reading the script and what not, so I was wondering when are you going to have us girls mention our ages to Dante and Izayoi?"

S.R: When you all run away from Black Rabbit to go to the Norther region of Little Garden.

Caitlynn: No wonder Asuka had to ask, you haven't given us the script for that far into the story yet!

Dante: Ignoring them and their discussions about the story I think we can move on now.

S.R: Okay let's do it!

* * *

 **Last time**

"You can come out now."

"Honestly, we should have confronted them before entering the house."

"Yeah, but we had our hands full."

 **This time**

"Well this is a surprise. Not just one, but both of you noticed me."

A feminine voice was heard by the boys. The large bay window to the room was thrown open as gigantic roots forced it out of the way as a little blonde woman floated to stand on the window seal. The girls red eyes flicked between the two as she noted how easily they seemed to sense her presence.

"I didn't expect such a cute girl to be the one to be watching us."

"Let's see, demonic powers? Check. Red eyes? Check. Pale skin tone? Check. Somewhat strong aura? Check…. Hey you, how would you feel about becoming our cute Vampire maid?"

The blonde woman was surprised at how easily they realized she was a Vampire, but her eyebrows twitch at their relaxed and easy going response. Suppressing a sigh she ignored the dark haired boys offer to become their Vampire maid.

"How are you so relaxed right now? You know what I am which means you know what I can do."

"Sweetie unless you're as strong as Shiroyasha neither one of us would have any trouble stopping you. By the way we already know you aren't at that level."

"Hey Izayoi? didn't Yo mention something about the trees that were at the location of their Gift Game earlier have a demonic feel to them?"

"Yup. So miss Vampire, why did you try to help [Fores Garro]?"

"I don't have time to answer you. I can only do what I must."

The red eyed girl responded her eyes flashing briefly as the tree roots all lashed out at the two teens. Cocking a fist back Izayoi threw his hand forward the force creating a strong enough wind to shred all of the roots that raced his way. Dante counter the roots by unleashing a powerful kick that had the same destructive level as Issei's fist. The combined force from their power shook the entire building, which brought everyone running. While everyone arrived at the same time Black Rabbit was the first and only one to interrupt the boys.

"Dante, Izayoi! Sop that's our friend Leticia."

"So you're the former Demon Lord we promised Jin we'd win the Gift Game for."

"Let me guess, something has changed and so after hearing about us you decided to give our group a test to see if we could handle it?" (Dante)

Leticia, blushed slightly but nodded at his theory.

"Man, people are stupid. I really wish everyone would stop underestimating us."

"Oh, I've got an idea!"

The two boys spoke maintaining their confident air, something that was beginning to irk Leticia. Shaking in rage she yelled at the two demanding they stop playing and take thing seriously.

"We were including you in the 'people are stupid' comment. Since we didn't participate in the Gift Game earlier we went and spoke with Shiroyasha about a few things in particular, including your situation."

"Thanks to her information, [Perseus] can't turn us down. Hell, I bet they're coming to get you back right now and they won't be able to do a damn thing."

"Izayoi, should we do things the fun way or the really fun way?"

"Duh! The really fun way obviously."

With that they nodded at Jin who brought the bag the two had shown him earlier. The one that contained the red and blue orbs. Dante took the bag, though he made sure that no one had seen inside the bag just yet.

"Jin you've worked pretty hard today. You've earned a break. Yo, Caitlynn, Asuka we'll explain it to you later but since you're currently out of the loop you get to stay here with Jin. Black Rabbit after we show these to the men from [Perseus] the three of us will be taking Leticia and having a little talk with Shiroyasha and the current leader of [Perseus]."

They lead the blond Vampire and the blue haired bunny girl outside and forced the men that had come to retrieve Leticia to stop by beating them into the ground.

"Listen up assholes! We only did this because you wouldn't have stopped otherwise. Leticia ain't going back with you."

Showing the two orbs off they were satisfied when the group backed off. Black Rabbit stared at them wide eyed.

"Wha-whe-ho-… HOW DID YOU GET THOSE TWO ORBS?!"

"Blame Shiroyasha. She told us about these, so we went and claimed them just in case."

"B-but you shouldn't have had the time to!"

"I don't know how or why but Izayoi's ungodly fast and strong… As for me, did you forget my natural Gift is called Skill Gain? Despite not having a decent explanation for it, I do know how it works and used it to gain an ability that lets me move at high speeds."

"And you aren't going to tell us how your skill works?"

"Nope… That's a secret I'm going to enjoy holding above everyone."

"Not everyone. I've already figured it out, though I agree. Mostly because we can use it to our advantage for all kinds of situations."

As he said this Izayoi winked at Dante, knowing the other boy would catch on to the fact they're going to abuse this secret to mess with Black Rabbit for their amusement. After a while Dante managed to get Black Rabbit to give up

Sighing Izayoi lead the way to [Thousand Eyes] shop where Shiroyasha was currently hosting her meeting with the leader of the [Perseus] community. Luckily she knew they were coming and welcomed them into the meeting, warning her current guest to sit down, shut up, and pay attention instead of try and force Leticia back to his side.

"What's your name punk."

"I don't have to answer to trash like yourselves. Though if you trade me Black Rabbit I might be willing to allow you to join my community."

"Black Rabbit is our plaything to mess with and tease, so no."

"That's right she belongs to us."

"Hmph, you little punks must not be smart enough to understand me. Give my community Black Rabbit and I don't destroy you."

"Enough! [No Names] the answer to your earlier question is that his name is Laius. And Laius, you better behave while you're in my shop."

"Alright I'll behave, but I don't have to deal with them."

"Actually you don't have the right to say that. Especially since you haven't seen my orbs yet."

Despite the innuendo Black Rabbit smiled as she moved her hands towards the bag they had brought with them. Flipping their bag over and dumping the two orbs out for the man to see gave the two male teens a chance to smirked at the flabbergasted look that came across Laius's face.

"We heard about these from Shiroyasha and decided to get them as insurance for any unfavorable situation. By the way the Kraken was way to weak. You really need to revamp that game."

"The Graeae were weak too… Anyway thanks to Leticia confirming our suspicions that the Gift Game she was the prize for has been canceled we've decided to use both of these orbs to make a demand of your community."

The blonde and black haired man that Shiroyasha had identified as Laius looked back and forth between the two boys before sighing.

"Alright, I'll follow the rules and play nice. You're using the demand to ask us to hand Leticia over. So long as you don't mind my community wiping you out in a few days so we can reclaim her and be able to make the sale anyway I'll let it slide for now and she can stay with you."

"I want to get rid of my boredom so you can take that idea and stick it. Our demand is this. You decide the game, we decide the prize." (Izayoi)

"Oh? What are you making your prize then?"

"When we win, Leticia is free to return to our community and [Perseus] will start a trade deal with us for 40% off on all materials we buy from you." (Dante)

"Since it's part of your demand I can't turn it down. But if that's what you want we'll just crush you with this game instead."

"Make it an interesting attempt please? I'm tired of people not providing a challenge."

"If you insist… I've already decided the game but it will take two days to prepare. I'll send someone to you tomorrow with the rules, that way you can't say I tried to cheat and not let you prepare. But since you said when you win she'll be free to return that means you are willing to admit that until you can win she is still property of the [Perseus] community, so she will not return with you until that point. Come Leticia, I have preparations to make."

"Laius, just so you know [Thousand Eyes] is not backing you on this. Hell the fact that you didn't even try and tell us about the change in prizes for that Gift Game until an hour ago may prove enough for the higher ups to remove your community from the alliance."

"I'm well aware of that Shiroyasha. I've been ready to deal with the backlash ever since I decided it would be more beneficial for us to make this sale than it would be for her to be a prize in a game… You [No Names] brats, better be ready for me to destroy you. By the time I'm done Black Rabbit there will be mine in every sense of the word and you two will regret having ever even heard of me."

With that Laius and Leticia left the shop that Shiroyasha ran. Izayoi and Dante just laughed at Laius's parting words. Shiroyasha smiled at the two, knowing they'd easily win any game Laius tried to throw at them. Black Rabbit, was worried though not having the confidence they had.

"Black Rabbit, calm down and trust them."

"But, they don't understand."

"Yes they do Black Rabbit…. Let me put it to you this way, the two of them are already strong enough that they could be called Demon Lords. Hell, they still haven't shown you everything they can do."

* * *

S.R: Ending this one here just because I can. Well that and I'm making the game against [Perseus] the entire next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

S.R: Sooooo…. I had this typed up a while ago. I just haven't gotten around to posting it. The main reason is that my other stories are doing much better. But after thinking about it, I realize that this is a smaller community anyway so of course it wouldn't do as well. As an apology I've rewritten the fight between Izayoi and Algol to show off just how much of a badass he is. Anyway here it is.

Reminder:

[bla bla bla] = Community name

"bla bla bla" = speech

' _bla bla bla_ ' = thought

All Gifts are capitalized.

* * *

After Shiroyasha calmed Black Rabbit down and made her realize that the two young men she had brought to the [No Names] were strong enough to be considered Demon Lords if they flexed their full capabilities, they returned back to the community home. When the trio returned the boys took over the explanation for what happened, starting with the promise to return Leticia to the community and ending with the fact that their community had challenged the [Perseus] community to a game. Dante even mentioned what their rewards were for winning said game.

"Why a 40% discount on all materials bought from them?"

"Well [Perseus] was part of the [Thousand Eyes] trading alliance so they are a well known trading partner. We'll probably have to do a lot of business with them in the future, at least if we want Dante to start bringing in any contributions from the workshop he's got set up. But because we might need to be on friendly terms with them in the future we set it at 40% instead of higher so it doesn't seem like a complete rip off from their stand point."

"More or less this is to show we aren't going to be push overs, and that we are willing to do what we need to do without being needlessly cruel, like it would be if we demanded a discount that would cause them to lose profit on the materials."

With the conversation done everyone went to bed. The next day everyone went about their morning routines. Before anyone could leave the community's property they had a guest. True to his word Laius had sent a messenger with the rules for the game he was preparing in response to the challenge issued by Dante and Izayoi.

The game was essentially Hide and Seek, but on steroids. They would have to find Laius in his hiding spot and defeat him in a battle. But, they had to sneak around until they found him, anyone from the [No Names] that was seen by any member of [Perseus] would be considered "caught" and unable to challenge Laius should they find him. This was all that they were told about the game, but the teens all knew it wouldn't be anywhere near as easy as it sounded.

"It seems to me the want us to recreate another legend connected to the Greek hero Perseus." - Dante

"What do you mean another?" - Asuka

"Well the Graeae and the Kraken are connected to Perseus."

"But the Kraken isn't a monster from Greek myths!" - Caitlynn

"Not as the Kraken. In Greek myths it's known as Cetus, and was slain by Perseus before he married Andromeda."

"But wait, Perseus confronted Medusa, who is a Gorgon. I'm pretty sure Graeae means something else." - Asuka

"Perseus went to the Graeae to get their help to find the nymphs that tended to Hera's orchard. Said nymphs gave him the bag he used to contain Medusa's head." - Dante

"Okay but how does this new game tie into the legend of Perseus?" - Asuka

"This new game is essentially to slay Medusa. Laius is hiding just as Medusa was while she slept. We have to sneak our way to him just like Perseus did with the Helmet of Darkness from Hades…. The problem is as a community so deeply connected to Perseus, they likely hold all of the legendary items he used." - Izayoi

"Um, Dante, Izayoi are you two actually geniuses? I mean to know that much information about something that in your world is considered Myth… It's surprising." - Black Rabbit

At Black Rabbit's question both boys burst out laughing. They had to lean against each other to stay standing because of how hard they laughed. Asuka and Caitlynn both gave slight glares to Black Rabbit for being rude. At least that was the reason they would give if asked, though neither one would be able to explain why the girls had been blushing as they watched the two when they were talking before Black Rabbit's inquiry.

Eventually they stopped laughing, but they had huge grins on their face to show they were enjoying the fact that they had surprised Black Rabbit. Dante and Izayoi however never actually answered her question, instead walking away to plot out their strategy for the game with [Perseus]. Both noticing through the window that Izayoi's Water Sapling had grown into a tree already.

 **The next day**

Since they needed to split up into three different groups, and since Black Rabbit was only allowed to participate in the game as a referee Dante and Izayoi each took a different group.

Realizing that Laius would likely have his men use the Helmet of Darkness which would grant invisibility, and taking the fact that they knew there was a way to copy abilities or create replicas into consideration, they had to put Yo into the role of detecting the invisible men. Because neither Asuka or Caitlynn could do that, and neither one of them had the power to defeat Laius's trump card the two remaining girls were directed to being bait.

Because Dante's Gift essentially allowed him to learn new abilities, talents, or skills he decided to help out Yo on the detection team. That left Izayoi to be the one to defeat Laius, and protect Jin who wanted to participate and see things through to the end. Since those with stronger willpower could break out of her Authority Gift Asuka didn't really have anything to distract large amounts of people with so Izayoi transferred ownership of the Water Tree to her. Once that was done Asuka and Caitlynn waited for fifteen minutes as the others started making their way through the palace that the game was to take place in.

"Alright, let's get this party started."

"Right."

As she responded Asuka nodded her head and used her Authority Gift to order her Water Tree to unleash a massive blast of water from the inside of her Gift Card. The door in front of the two was blown off it's hinges and the sound drew a large group of men.

"Ha, you fools! Letting us see you like this means you can't challenge lord Laius."

"We know that perfectly well."

"Come on men let's show these girls what we're made of!"

At that Asuka smiled and held her Gift Card in front of her. She summoned her Water Tree and it's appearance caused a plume of water to catch the spears the men had thrown at her and Caitlynn. Looking down on them with disdain Asuka with her Authority commanded the tree.

"Water Tree, remove these BOYS from my sight!"

Thanks to her order the tree released torrents of water, blasting the men out the door. As they were swept away Caitlynn commented that it was a little rude to call them boys, when they were adults. Asuka just shook her head and responded that males had to earn the right to be called a man. Caitlynn shrugged and began to sing, letting the sound reverberate through the palace that was the [Perseus] communities chose battle ground.

 **Meanwhile**

Dante and Yo lead the Izayoi and Jin away from the distraction being caused by Asuka and Caitlynn. After he and Izayoi made their plan Dante pulled Yo out away from the girls. He had the silent girl befriend a bat and start using echo location. Studying how she did so he was able to copy and make his own version of the skill.

As they walked the moment Dante or Yo sensed someone within a certain distance they would put their hand up in a signal to Izayoi and Jin to stay back and stay hidden. Eventually the group found an open courtyard type area, where Izayoi and Jin hid in a box while Dante and Yo defeated the first invisible guard they had come across.

Handing the fallen guards helmet to Izayoi, Dante flinched towards one of the hallways leading into the courtyard like area. Taking it as a sign that someone was coming Izayoi put the Helmet on and vanished from sight immediately. Dante moved towards the hall, using his hands to put Yo behind him.

"Hey, a word of warning before we start, I've already found you."

With that he lashed out his fist colliding with an invisible man. Despite not being able to see the person they knew where he was because the punch sent the man on a collision course with a wall which cracked from the impact.

"Well that was easy. But seriously, I didn't think one hit would be all it took."

As he spoke Dante felt around with his foot before finding the body and pulling the man's helmet off. With a sigh he turned back around and dropped it into the box that Jin was hiding in, knowing that the younger boy would put it on. Unfortunately for the group the impact was loud enough that just as Jin slide the helmet on they could hear footsteps.

"Izayoi, Jin. Go. We've got this."

"Alright, it's time to move runt."

The two took off, wondering through the palace until they found a wide open room that had no ceiling. The room was shaped like a Colosseum and standing in the center was Black Rabbit. Knowing that she was acting as Referee the two approached her as they looked around. It was easy to spot Laius sitting on a throne up away from the floor that they were on. Even though it was time to be serious Izayoi couldn't help but walk up to Black Rabbit and begin tickling her. Struggling to speak while laughing she'd begged for mercy from the tickles.

"If you don't like it then why are you laughing?"

Izayoi spoke as he and Jin pulled their helmets off.

"I don't think it was meant to be used that way Izayoi."

Black Rabbit smiled upon seeing them, though she did hit Izayoi over the head with a paper fan.

"Don't ever do that again you damn pervert!"

Grinning Izayoi took the hit, especially since he knew it wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?! They couldn't stop the [No Names]!? I guess I have to get rid of my guards… Hell maybe I'll have them join your friend here."

Across the room Laius spoke up. Towards the end of his small speech he gestured to his left to show off a statue. Said statue was Leticia. Since they were dealing with a community that was connected to the legend of Perseus, the trio on the floor knew it was actually her, and that she'd been turned to stone.

"Welcome to the top floor of my playing field, your opponent is me the game master… You know I think this is the first time I've ever said that. Anyway I don't want to dirty my hands fighting you."

"But wait that means someone's fighting in your place. Unless-"

"Yup, he's using his trump card. A former Demon Lord. In the constellation known as Perseus there's a star, and it's known as the Demon Star. It's true name is Algol the Demon. Named after a demon with snakes for hair. That particular demon was known to the Greeks as Medusa." - Izayoi

Laius, who at this point had used his Pegasus Boots to float up into the air raised his hand above his head with a small stone pendant that depicted a woman with snakes for hair.

"Awaken, Demon Lord Algol… It's time to give them a taste of your famous terror!"

The stone pendant started glowing red and a burst of red light shot upward, as the building shook. When everyone could see clearing again a monstrous looking demon woman was on the floor in front of Izayoi. Her eyes were an unnatural red and her purple hair twisted and turned as if it had a mind of its own. Standing up Algol broke some of the leather belts that were wrapped around her body, letting her wings unfurl and unleashing an overwhelmingly large screech, everyone in the building that wasn't currently standing in the arena like room was turned to stone at the sound.

"Meh, I've seen scarier."

Not letting anyone react with anything other than Shock Izayoi raced towards Algol. Once he was close enough he punched the demon, the impact sending the demon rocketing into a wall. But Izayoi held up a hand, wound around that hand was a black leather belt that lead straight back to Algol. Giving it a small tug, he smirked when the demon came flying back his way.

Lifting his right leg up, Izayoi timed it so that he could slam his heel into Algol's back, the force causing the floor to cave and cracks to race out from the impact zone. Stepping back he reached down with one hand and lifted the purple haired monster up. With his other hand Izayoi slapped it's face, repeatedly, every impact knocking it's head one way and then back the other. Growing bored, Izayoi spun on his heel and through the demon into a wall.

Black Rabbit who had seen Izayoi exhibit massive strength before was still blown away by the power he was displaying. Jin, who knew there was more to Izayoi than meets the eye was shocked, but not as badly as Laius was. Laius was just floating in the air, eyes wide mouth open as he watched his demon getting thrown around.

Scoffing at how easy of a fight it had been so far Izayoi walked over to Algol, who was struggling to pull herself out of the wall. Grabbing onto her wing, Izayoi yanked hard. A loud gruesome sound was heard as the wing was torn off of Algol's body. Letting the wing drop Izayoi reached for the demon once more, this time with both hands. His hand fell onto Algol's shoulders, and once he was satisfied with his grip, he pulled the demon out of the wall and threw her to the ground. With a sigh, Izayoi kicked at Algol's body, once again sending her into a wall.

"I think I'll end this."

Izayoi using his supernatural speed moved fast enough that before anyone could even blink he was right in front of Algol. Lashing out, Izayoi drove his fist through Algol's head defeating her. Turning towards the others Izayoi gave Black Rabbit and Jin a smile. Laius, in shock deactivated his Pegasus Boots and fell to the ground. Snapping his fingers in front of Black Rabbit's face Izayoi brought her back to reality. Once she noticed that Laius was making no move to do anything she stepped between him and Izayoi.

"As referee for this Gift Game between the [Perseus] and [No Names] communities I declare that the [No Names] are the winners."

 **The next night**

After helping everyone recover Izayoi had carried the still unconscious Leticia back to the [No Names] home. Jin and Black Rabbit stayed at her side, while the teens waited for something fun to happen. When Leticia finally awoke she was greeted by her friends and the new members of the community. The teens all greeted her in unison.

"It'll be nice to have you around miss maid."

"Huh?"

"We're the ones that did all the work so don't be surprised." - Asuka

"Yeah, not only did I get knocked around hard, I got turned to stone." - Yo

"That was a very unsettling feeling." - Caitlynn

"Hell it wouldn't have been possible in the first place had Izayoi and I not gotten the orbs to force the challenge on them."

"Plus I kicked Algol's ass. Since it was thanks to our work, it's only fair that she belongs to us."

"I guess I have no choice... Since I feel as though I owe you all, if it pleases you I'll be your maid."

"Well let us welcome you home as well then."

"Thank you... No, I should be more formal now that I'm a maid."

"Just do what feels comfortable."

After a moment Black Rabbit jumped up and ushered everyone outside. As she did a star streaked across the sky, drawing their attention towards the stream of falling stars. Black Rabbit explained that [Thousand Eyes] had revoked [Perseus]'s membership as part of the alliance for everything that happened in regards to Leticia before they had stepped in and forced the Gift Game. Thanks to their membership being revoked the stars that made up the constellation of Perseus were made to fall.

"well know. I've got an idea Izayoi."

"Our flag to be in the stars?"

"Sounds fun right?"

"Hell yeah. Let's do it!"

Asuka and Caitlynn where standing beside the two boys as they talked, both smiling at the fact they had gotten fired up even more to help out the community. But they couldn't help but chime in on the conversation. Together they spoke.

"Fun? I think it sounds Romantic."

* * *

S.R: There we go. Now for those of you that read this story and actually read the little notes I make before and after things, I'd like to once again say I'll be diverging from the canon story at some point. I'm also changing a few things around about Izayoi's abilities because I have an idea in regards to him an Dante. I won't say too much, but I will say that I'm not following the LN explanation of Izayoi.


	6. Hiatus note

I lost all the progress for the Pokemon story my wife and I have been working on, my Fairy Tail story, and my High School DxD story as well. As for my Problem Children story, well I still haven't decided how much of the next story arc is staying before I split off for my own story line so it's not ready either. On top of all that, my One Piece story is the only one that I really have had any motivation to work on right now and I mean I'm to the point that I'm tempted to put everything but the One Piece story on hiatus.

I'm not going to do that though. Instead just my Fairy Tail story and my Problem Children story will be on hiatus.

Pokemon is staying because my wife is redoing the chapter so it should be ready soon. And High School DxD is staying because I don't want to take a break with it just yet. Sorry to all the folks that read the two stories being put on hiatus, but don't lose hope as i don't intend to end them this early.


	7. Chapter 6

S.R: IT'S BACK!

Dante: And what pray tell is the reason?

S.R: I was listening to music while working when for some reason the ending theme for the show played. It was so catchy I had to listen to it again… And again. And again. So on and so forth until I finally figured out how I wanted to go about this story arc.

Dante: If only that worked for all of the stories you right.

S.R: Especially since out of the five 'active' stories as I call them this is the least popular. Though that's understandable since Problem Children here isn't as well known as the other series I've been working on. But enough babbling, let's get on to the story!

* * *

A few days had passed since the Gift Game between the [No Names] and the [Perseus] communities. Not much had changed for how things were being handled. Black Rabbit and the girls were in charge of keeping the kids of the community on task with restoration work. During the day Izayoi and Dante would leave the community grounds to participate in random local gift games, mostly to make sure that the community could still eat while the massive fields were being cleared and prepared for growing fruits and vegetables once more. But when night came around the two male teens would sequester themselves away in the library with Jin, intent on learning all they could so that the three of them wouldn't ever be caught off guard.

However Jin was unable to keep up with the two despite trying his best, and so they would only get four hours worth of studying in after dinner each night before he crashed, which basically meant that Dante and Izayoi could discuss and create battle plans for what prizes they would hunt for the next day.

Since they were mainly winning supplies to keep the community afloat until it could sustain itself once more, there wasn't a lot of money being brought in that could be used for other things. That meant that despite their 40% discount on trades with the [Perseus] community they still had yet to do any trading to get Dante materials to craft with in his workshop.

But after a particularly great harvest of food supplies on day, the two teens decided to take the next day off and stay up late studying, which meant that unlike normal where after they had decided their plan for the next day and retired to bed with one of them dropping Jin off in his room, the three were still in the community library.

Why was this important? Well because that particular morning found the teenage girls being awoken by the oldest of the kids, a young fox girl named Lily. While cleaning she had found a letter that was adressed to the community, and brought it to their attention all without knowing that Black Rabbit had hidden the letter hoping that none of the devilish teens would see it.

After reading it for themselves the girls stormed into the library looking for Dante and Izayoi, since the two had mentioned their plans to them at dinner the night before.

Unluckily for Jin, Asuka who was eager for the boys responses to the letter attempted to wake Izayoi up with a knee to the face. But the blonde was still somewhat awake and jerked the community leader into the way of Asuka's knee as a shield for himself.

"Oh no! Master Jin!"

Lily called out in response to the action. Her shout bringing Dante out of his slumber. The dark haired boy took one look at the scene and snorted, after Izayoi's words to Asuka.

"Sheesh. You say I'm the rude one. You know you could really hurt someone doing stuff like that first thing in the morning."

"Pah, stop kidding around! We've got a letter."

She replied, getting raised eyebrows from Izayoi, before thrusting her hand out towards him with the letter. Dante rolling his neck stood up from his seat on top of a large stack of books and plopped down beside Izayoi so they could read the letter and understand why Asuka was so excited.

"Come celebrate the rise of the Fire Dragon?" (Izayoi)

"The North Side is having an arts and crafts display, with in depth discussion on the items… Event organizers may hold their own Gift Games." (Dante)

"The venerated Floor Master will have the honor of hosting the main event… Hot damn this sounds fun!" (Izayoi)

"Why the hell are we sitting around here? Let's go!" (Dante)

For some reason as the two boys voiced their excitement Asuka and Caitlynn started to blush, both suddenly feeling happy to have shown the two the letter.

"Black Rabbit was trying to keep it a secret from us apparently. Luckily for us Lily found it while cleaning."

Caitlynn chimed in, getting Dante to raise his eyebrow as he turned towards Jin and Lily who were off to the side.

"Oh? Trying to keep secrets huh?"

Jin who knew why Black Rabbit had hidden the letter tried to defend Black Rabbits action.

"You can't go! Do any of you know how far it is to the North Side? Or even just how expensive the travel cost is?"

But the teens didn't care. They had already decided they were going, it was just a matter of making things fun.

"* **sniffle** * To think our friends would keep something so fun hidden from us?" (Yo)

"After all we've done for them * **sniffle*** " (Asuka)

"We've been trying so hard and this is the thanks we get? * **sniffle*** " (Dante)

"Maybe we should leave… * **sniffle** *" (Caitlynn)

"If you ask me, we should teach them a lesson about appreciation. * **sniffle** *" (Izayoi)

After each teen took their turn with obviously fake sniffles, they smiled deviously at Jin and Lily.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Um Black Rabbit I found this letter addressed to you. I think the teens wrote it."

Leticia approached her friend, as she handed the letter to the blue haired rabbit girl. Black Rabbit felt a feeling of dread come over her as she took the letter. Opening it she read out loud.

"Dear Black Rabbit,

We're going to participate in the celebration for the rise of the Fire Dragon, the one that's being held on the Northern wall. Since you tried to keep it a secret from us we've decide to punish you. The punishment is this. If you do not manage to catch us all before the day ends, the five of us will be leaving the community… You better start looking, since the daylight is burning."

She cut herself off there, not bothering to read the signature before ripping the note to shreds, nor noticing the P.S. that said they had taken Jin and Lily with them. Leticia looked at her friend with concern as Black Rabbit was shaking in anger.

"Those damn brats are just the worst!"

She cried out in frustration. Leticia attempted to calm her friend down, but she did offer her own opinion on the statement Black Rabbit had declared.

"They may be 'the worst' as you say, but they are teenagers after all. Not to mention Dante and Izayoi are almost 18. To you and I they may still be children, but they are close to being adults and probably don't appreciate being called brats."

 **Meanwhile**

Having gone into the town area of the east side the group sat down for a break to discuss how to even get to the North Side.

"You know, I was thinking since we don't get to travel much we should make the most of it."

Izayoi spoke getting agreements from the girls.

"Well then it's settled. So… O' master runt, got any suggestions?" (Dante)

"No, and I don't plan to have any either. You five really don't know how far it is to the North Side do you? The Little Garden has the same surface area as a star. It's simple to traverse if you use the Astral Gates, but we don't have the money for that."

Izayoi and Dante smirked at that revelation, both realizing they could have a lot more fun than originally thought if Little Garden was that large.

"As big as a star huh…. Well if it's the same size as our sun, then Little Garden is roughly thirteen thousand times the size of Earth." (Dante)

"Yeah. Rough estimate I'd say we're looking at somewhere in the ball park of 950,000 Kilometers to get to the Northern Side." (Izayoi)

"Good guess but not quite. I can't give you an exact but it's closer to 980,000 Kilometers."

Jin explained, drawing gasps from the girls.

"Now do you get why we can't do it? We might as well pack it up and go home."

Dante and Izayoi both sprang out of their seats at his words. Exclaiming their response to heading home excitedly. Caitlynn followed their lead slamming her hands down on the table they'd been sitting at as she stood.

"Hell no!" (Dante and Izayoi)

"After leaving that letter?!" (Caitlynn)

"Wait didn't [Thousand Eyes] send us the invite? Why don't we make them pay since they issued the invite?" (Asuka)

Asuka offered, as she had an idea click in her head. One that Izayoi and Yo were quick to agree with.

"They gave us the invite so it makes sense. Let them pay for our travel situation, dammit it all! (Izayoi)

"Yeah, dammit all!" (Yo)

"Hm. Hm."

Dante and Caitlynn grunted as they nodded their heads in agreement. Jin and Lily just sighed, praying that Shiroyasha would knock some sense into the teens heads.

 **Meanwhile With Black Rabbit**

"They aren't in the Library, the bath, or the plaza. It seems they've left the grounds. Plus no one has seen Jin or Lily today, so I don't think their alone."

Leticia explained the results of her search with the kids to Black Rabbit.

"None of the money in the safe has been touched either. That means they don't have the money to use the Astral Gate."

Black Rabbit told the blonde vampire about her find.

"They probably did exactly as they said and left for the Northern wall. We all know who should go after them. As the fastest one here, you might be able to catch up to them. Even if they somehow made it through, since you are technically an aristocrat of the Little Garden you can get through the Gate for free."

Leticia realized, giving Black Rabbit the go ahead to leave the community grounds to her. Nodding Black Rabbit crouched to look at a few of the nearby children.

"I'll bring them back. You all keep our home safe while I'm gone okay?"

The children all happily agreed as Black Rabbit stepped back. She muttered to herself about showing the demons disguised as teens that she wasn't to be messed with before using her power. A pink shimmer appeared in the air around her as all of her blue hair turned bright pink. Taking off she sped away from the community grounds.

 **Back With The Teens**

"So basically since [Thousand Eyes] issued the invite we'd like you to handle the travel expenses."

Izayoi said to the former Demon Lord that was currently the Easter Floor Master, and a member of the [Thousand Eyes] community alliance. Shiroyasha inwardly smirked, though she calmly began speaking.

"You know, waltzing in here and issuing a statement like that isn't very polite… Eh, have a seat at least."

Izayoi and Dante nodded, both already preparing for the mental game with the loli neko as they had taken to nicknaming her in their minds. Everyone sat down and waited as Shiroyasha emptied the ash from her pipe into the box next to her.

"It's true you were invited, which is why I've already given some thought to this matter."

"Normally I'd say that makes things simpler. But I've got a feeling there's a catch, or at the very least a twist you've got for us." (Dante)

"Rumors are like candy you know. Lately the sweetest ones involve you five taking on Demon Lords. Is that true?"

Dante and Izayoi smirked, but quickly schooled their expression. Just by her question they knew that Shiroyasha had sent the invite as bait. Knowing that things were going to work out how they wanted they stayed silent.

"You can thank those two for that one."

Caitlynn mentioned, pointing towards the two males.

"Do the higher ups in the community agree with this?"

Shiroyasha asked, looking directly at Jin and holding his gaze. Jin steeled himself under her watch as he responded.

"Yes. We do."

"Alright. Then the Eastern Floor Master has a request for you, the [No Names]. It seems he's in the market for someone who can take out the Demon Lords. Are you interested?"

Shiroyasha asked, for some reason referring to her role of Floor Master in third person, and strangely calling herself a male with the use of the word he. Though the boys were the only ones to catch that, they understood she was framing the request as if it was being asked by a servant of the Floor Master instead.

"Of course. We gladly accept the job."

Jin spoke, his voice eager as he recalled the plan that Dante and Izayoi had laid out before him back before the Gift Game with [Fores Garro].

"On that subject, how much exactly do you all know about the Floor Masters. I mean beyond what Black Rabbit and I explained last time?"

The girls all chimed in that they hadn't learned anything new since the last time. Dante and Izayoi groaned before giving their answer.

"Not as much as we'd like to."

"I see. Last time I said Floor Masters are individuals that have accepted the responsibility of maintaining the peace in our area. As such when a Demon Lord appears We are expected to lead the charge to defeat them. In other words we are guardians and serve as public servants essentially. Each of us have sworn to protect the peace, so that lower end communities can prosper. In order to go about that job we are given control over a layer of the Little Garden, and granted authorities to go about the task of defending against Demon Lords. In exchange for accepting these duties and responsibilities we are also granted certain privileges."

"The festival you all have been invited to is a joint festival. It is taking place because one of the Northern Floor Masters, the current head of the [Salamandra] community is retiring."

"The [Salamandra]?! I didn't think the time had come for him to step down yet."

"Jin? You know the [Salamandra] community?" (Asuka)

"Yeah, back with our previous leader we had close ties to the [Salamandra]."

Lilly explained for the teens. But Jin ignored it and asked Shiroyasha if she knew who the successor was.

"The new leader and Floor Master is the daughter, Sandora. In order to fit in to the role she's assumed the title of Fire Dragon."

"But that can't be right. Sandora is only 12 years old!" (Jin)

"You're 12 too ya know Jin. Yet you are our leader." (Caitlynn)

"That's why it's the rise of the Fire Dragon that's being celebrated." (Dante and Izayoi)

Shiroyasha nodded at that. But she went on to explain that the festival was also going to serve as a public announcement. Continuing she mentioned that Sandora's young age sparked some political issues, so they approached her as the Easter Floor Master to be a joint host.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to reach out to the other Floor Masters as well?" (Asuka)

"Well, I would suppose so but-"

"Some people are uncomfortable with a child holding that much power. That it?" (Dante)

after Shiroyasha confirmed that, Caitlynn muttered about it being sad and even a bit pathetic of people to be like that. Shiroyasha went on about to make a comment about why it was a valid concern but Yo, cut in and asked if it was going to be a long story this time.

"No, if I can get through without interruptions it should only take an hour."

At that the teens all shared a look before Izayoi asked for Shiroyasha to take them all to the Northern side already.

"But our business. Can I assume you are agreeing to my job?"

"Fine, fine, just get moving. We can wheel and deal as we go right? Besides it'll be more fun that way, right?" (Dante)

Due to how much they seemed to want to go Shiroyasha figured the teens had made Black Rabbit mad and were trying to rush things along so they could run and hide. Smirking she agreed that it would be more fun.

"As you wish then. I'll go along with it."

She said, her smile telling the teens that she understood. Clapping her hands twice, she used a special privilege of hers to transport them to the North Side. But only Dante was keen enough to notice the ripples of power flowing away from her hands as she clapped.

"Here we are."

Everyone in the group but Dante was confused about that and issued a vocal grunt of 'huh?'

"Was I the only one that caught that then? When she clapped there was a ripple effect that spread out from her hands." (Dante)

"Oh, you've got some keen eyes there."

Shiroyasha confirmed.

With that the group left the building only to be surprised with the view they were treated to. Whistling Izayoi mentioned it was as if the North had a completely different culture. Asuka and Caitlynn both asked to head down into the plaza below them to take a look about.

"I don't mind. We can iron out the details later."

Shiroyasha replied. But before anything could happen Black Rabbit landed with a solid thud on the ground just behind them.

"Did you really think you'd escape me?"

She questioned before laughing, which sounded slightly deranged to the teens.

"Your fun's over problem children! Black Rabbit's taking you home!"

"Well that means it's time to go." (Izayoi)

"We're hitting the road!" (Dante)

The two males said in response to Black Rabbit's claims. As they did Izayoi picked Asuka up in a bridal carry and jumped away. Dante wrapped an arm around Caitlynn's waist lifting her off the ground as he jumped, and shifting her into a princess carry as he was in the air. Yo tried to jump after them but found her foot caught by Black Rabbit.

"He,he,he. Yo my dear, if you try to run I promise you will regret it forever."

Black Rabbit stated, with shadows covering her eyes as the lighting in the surrounding area caused her hair to cast shadows over them.

"Uh, Okay..."

Yo replied not willing to piss Black Rabbit off even further. With her reply the pink haired bunny spun and tossed the girl at Shiroyasha.

"Hey that was on purpose! I don't know what got your tail in a-"

"Shut up and watch Yo for me. And you better be here when Black Rabbit brings the other problem children back!"

Black Rabbit cut off Shiroyasha, with a growl in her voice as she raised her hand and tightened it into a fist. The angry vision of Black Rabbit in front of her was such a stark contrast to normal Black Rabbit that Shiroyasha gave in mumbling out a shaky okay as a response.

Black Rabbit jumped down the cliff side that the group had found themselves at, while Jin and Lily just watched on, both slightly nervous of what was going to happen next.

"What's got Black Rabbit that worked up?"

Shiroyasha asked Yo, having realized that it was because of the group of teens that Black Rabbit was pissed.

"Um… We may or may not have jokingly left a letter saying we where coming up here, that said if Black Rabbit didn't catch us by the end of the day we'd leave the community?"

She offered the white haired demon loli as an excuse, poking her index fingers together as she spoke. Shiroyasha for her part heard the words, and wanted to laugh at the prank, but having seen what it caused she just face-palmed instead.

"I can only hope those girls are smart enough to get away from the boys."

She mumbled hoping that Asuka and Caitlynn would separate from Dante and Izayoi. From her interactions with the two, she could tell they were going to push Black Rabbit a bit too far. It didn't help that she could tell they were far superior to Black Rabbit in just about every category. Yet she still couldn't put her finger on why the Laplace demon was unable to provide much info about their abilities. The more she tried to unravel the mystery of the two males, the more mysterious they became, and it was starting to unnerve her. There were only a few possible reasons that she could think off for why it was so hard to get a proper read on them, and none of them seemed plausible since Laplace would still have been able to know and understand their Gifts. Shaking her head, Shiroyasha left that avenue of thought, already planing to chat with one of the Gods from the Almighty Domain of the Three Digit Gates.


	8. Chapter 7

S.R: Yeah, I'm probably going to crank out another 4 or 5 chapters (counting this one) before I update my other stories again. That should be enough to get through my new found plans for this arc. To be honest with you all. This story isn't very popular. That's fine and all, but realizing that made me come up with an idea. Since it isn't very popular, and it's hard to keep track of plans for multiple stories at once, I'm probably going to start dealing with this one in a special way. After I finish this arc, I'll swap over to writing a whole arc at once and dividing it up into chapters, then mass posting them.

Dante: that actually doesn't sound bad. Get everything written up, divide it out post it, then work on something else till you're inspired to work on the next arc, then rinse and repeat.

S.R: Yup. So let's get on with things.

* * *

Dante and Izayoi had split up. None of teens were serious with the letter about leaving the community if Black Rabbit couldn't catch them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't have fun and make it challenging for her. Putting as much distance between them as possible before disappearing into the city proper, the two males carefully carried their guests.

It was a testament to their boredom that even with Black Rabbit fairly hot on their tails that the two boys were able to joke about it before going off in different directions.

"Ah damn, she caught up too quickly. Well if we were to try a double date we'd have a chaperon, and that takes all the fun outa it!"

"Yeah, having a chaperon doesn't sound fun. Maybe another time for the double date?"

Asuka and Caitlynn both just blushed embarrassed that the two would call the situation a date without even asking. Not that either of them were particularly wiling to argue against it for some reason.

Unknown to the teens at that time Shiroyasha had gotten a hold of Leticia back at the community home and explained that even if Black Rabbit caught the teens they'd be staying around since she had asked them to do a job for her. Leticia understood, and figured she might be needed to help negotiate things when they got out of hand and traveled to the North Side herself, joining Black Rabbit in the hunt for the problem people as she decided to call them. Even though to her they were kids and always would be, she was their maid and didn't feel it was right to trample their pride and call them children like Black Rabbit.

 **Izayoi and Asuka**

Thinking fast Izayoi weaved through a massive throng of people before ducking into an alleyway and setting Asuka down gently. The moment her feet were on the ground he shuffled to the end of the alley and looked out scanning for Black Rabbit.

"Man, even though it was just a joke it had Black Rabbit seeing red. She was almost scary."

He commented a soft smile on his face.

"I'm fairly certain there are things far more scary than her in this place. Would you care to escort me, sire?"

She offered, somehow finding it natural to banter with him. Even going so far as to hold a hand out, as if prepared to wrap it around a crooked arm for her, to go with the playful roles she was assigning the two.

"Are you sure? Last I recall I was too 'unrefined' for a lady of your stature."

"Didn't you know the first rule of being a gentleman is to not sweat the small stuff."

Going along with it Izayoi extending his elbow out, allowing her hand to hook into his elbow as he spoke.

"The I have been a gentleman from birth."

With that the two left the alleyway, though a light pink dusted Asuka's cheeks. The pink deepened to red when off in the distance she heard someone commenting about a cute couple. Which Izayoi picked up on.

"If you are uncomfortable with the idea, we can stop you know. I don't mind."

"No. It's not that…"

"Oh? Are you just embarrassed that people may assume things?"

"..."

Her blush deepened even further at that, threatening to turn her entire face as bright red as a tomato. Something that Izayoi thought was rather cute. But he was smart enough to realize she wasn't going to deny or agree with his question. Not because she didn't want people to assume things, but because she wanted those things to be true. Except, she seemed to be wrestling with the idea of taking the steps to make that the case.

Chuckling to himself Izayoi patted himself on the back for being able to read her so well. Turning his head so he made eye contact with the blue eyed girl. With a gentle smile on his face he spoke.

"I know Dante and I were joking, but if you'd like I can be serious and this can be a true date."

Asuka gasped at his words her blush heating her face up to the point she had to hide it. Covering her face with her hands she took a few breathes before replying.

"I-I'd like that actually."

"Okay then. Where would you like to go first my dear? Food? Theater? Art exhibit?"

Taking a moment to think, Asuka asked to take a look at the art exhibit first, then depending on the time they could figure something else out.

It didn't take long to find the nearest exhibit, nor to find something inside said exhibit to catch their interest. A large green statue, caught their eye. Leaning forward Asuka read it's info plaque out loud.

"Exhibit by the [Salamandra] community. Title: a spirit made tektite carving of our beloved first leader Lord Seika Ryuuyu."

"It's beautiful whatever it is."

She commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, but when they say spirit made I'm guessing artificial tektite was used as a base."

"What is tektite exactly?"

"It's a special type of glass. Normal glass is made with sand and intense heat, the heat melting the particles of sand and causing them to bond together. Obsidian is volcanic ash, condensed and compacted under extreme pressure which is why it's black. But tektite? It's only formed due to the impact energy and heat of a meteor impact hitting a planet."

"Well, well. You and Dante try to act like delinquents but you both really know your stuff."

"Normally I'd deny that and just say we're good with trivia, but this is a date and the only teasing I do on dates is flirting."

As he finished speaking the two heard sounds of metal lightly bouncing on the pavement. Turning they saw a walking candle stand, though it would be more accurate to call it skipping. But following the candle stand was a floating lantern.

"Oh look! Look! They're so cute. Oh! I wonder if there's a pumpkin monster. I've heard all about this 'Halloween'!"

Asuka cried a delighted sparkle entering her eyes, that Izayoi found himself drawn too.

"Pumpkin monster? You're talking about a Jack O'Lantern right. How do you not….Wait a second. Your from the time period just after the war ended aren't you?"

"Yes. You seem to be from the not too distant future I was heading for. I'm sure it was probably just as boring for you as my time was for me. Especially with my **Authority** making everyone listen to what I had to say. Though I was unlucky as that meant I was kept isolated at the boarding school I attended..."

"But ever since I came to Little Garden I've been able to have so much fun and I'm almost always happy."

She finished speaking with a twirl. One that Izayoi was transfixed by. The more he found himself looking at the girl in front of him the more enchanted he was becoming by her beauty. The more he saw the graceful smile on her lips the more he found himself wanting to keep her smiling and happy.

Since she seemed to be fascinated with Halloween he took a gamble.

"did you know that Halloween used to be a harvest festival?"

"Huh? Really?"

"I only bring it up because behind the community home there's a great field that used to be farmed a lot. If we could restore the land it would help the community out big time. What do you think?"

Confusion crossed her face, though it did sound like a great idea to help the community flourish again.

"It sounds like a great idea."

"Ah but once we've done that we can plant whatever we want and when harvest time rolls around we can throw our very own Halloween festival. How's that sound to ya?"

Asuka's eyes widened as he explained the full reasoning behind mentioning Halloween being a harvest festival. Izayoi found himself pleased to see the twinkle in her eyes growing brighter as she responded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We could even host our own Gift Game. It would be a lot of fun."

"Right? But first we've got to-"

"Make sure the farm land is fertile for planting."

A voice cut in but neither of the two teens seemed to notice. Asuka continuing to try and say what else would be needed but the voice cut back in.

"Of course we'll need the two of you to host it. So when I try to take you home you'll be good little children and not put up a fight now will you!"

At that the two realized Black Rabbit had found them. Jumping away from the mad bunny girl they both shouted.

"Screw that!"

But Asuka's ankle was grabbed preventing her from getting anywhere. She was going to fall and face plant into the ground but Izayoi caught her, winking he ducked under Black Rabbits outstretched hands and took off running again. This time without his partner in crime as the hand around her ankles kept her rooted in place.

"Got you. Please be a good girl and give up miss Asuka."

The voice spoke revealing herself to be Leticia.

"Izayoi! Give the rascally rabbit a run for her money!"

Asuka shouted, not realizing that was the first time she'd referred to the blonde boy by name.

"On it!"

He called back before doubling his speed and disappearing in an instant. His speed so fast Black Rabbit couldn't even track him to chase after him.

"Dammit. He got away!"

"He's not the only one you need to worry about. I get the feeling Dante and Caitlynn were harder to find than us after all."

Asuka responded to Black Rabbits anger. The rabbit shot her a glare before dashing off to see who else she could find.

"Ha, that just told me I was right… But I wonder when she'll realize we were just playing a joke on her."

"Miss Asuka, what kind of joke did you pull to make Black Rabbit this angry?"

"You didn't see the letter we left?"

"I found it but didn't read it since it was for her. I know she read it out loud but I was distracted trying to keep an eye on the children."

Shaking her head Asuka filled the blonde vampire in on the contents of the letter. Suffice it to say she was angry as well tugging on Asuka's ear as she told the girl that even as a joke saying that they would leave the community was horrible.

 **Dante and Caitlynn**

Unlike Izayoi and Asuka who ducked into an alleyway to hide, the other duo hid inside a building. But there was more than one reason. Firstly it made it easier to hide. But secondly a couple moments after they separated from the others Caitlynn asked to be put down so she could find a restroom.

Because he was carrying her with her face buried against his chest and neck Dante couldn't see her blushing because of his joke with Izayoi. So he didn't know her reason was to find a sink and splash some water on her face to calm down.

"Dammit! Why did their jokes get me so flustered!?"

She commented looking at herself in the mirror. An older lady next her commented.

"Problems with your friends deary?"

"Nothing like you're probably thinking. My friends and I pulled a prank on another one who's chasing after us now, but we split up into groups. As we separated a some of the others joked about being in groups of two as dates."

"Ah. And you're embarrassed because you've got a crush on the friend you're paired with?"

"… The sad part is it took you saying that to make me realize that's how I feel."

"Well my advice would be to tell them. Even if nothing comes of it you'd feel better if you didn't keep it bottled up."

"I think I will… Thank you for the advice ma'am."

Drying her hands Caitlynn left the restroom she'd found and returned to Dante's side. He was peaking out the door when she found him.

"Seen her yet?"

"Yeah actually. She wondered off that direction shortly after you went to find the bathroom" Dante mentioned with a gesture towards their left before he continued "and just down the street that way I saw Asuka running away from what looked like Leticia."

"So either Leticia's joined the game and they split up, or she was caught and Black Rabbit left so Asuka thought she was free to get away?"

"Yup… How do you want to do this?"

"Well first I have something to say."

She said a nervous note to her voice that Dante definitely caught. Turning to her, he cocked his head in question.

"Back there when you and Izayoi were joking about this being a date… I want it to be true."

"You want this to be a date?"

"Yes…. I… I've developed a crush on you. I realized it while I was in the restroom."

"I see. Okay then. It's a date. Hopefully if this goes right it can be the first of many. Right?"

Dante said a smirk on his face, showing he was eager and willing to go along with her request, even beyond just the date part. Nodding her head Caitlynn agreed, though her stomach rumbled before either of them could say anything else.

"Well I'd say that's a sign for dinner wouldn't you? I saw a nice little cafe down the street before we came in here."

"That sounds lovely."

Holding his hand out, palm up he waited for the red headed girl to place her hand in his, before gently wrapping his fingers around hers. Together they walked out of the building and down to the cafe. They had just sat down when Dante saw a flash of pink a short distance away.

"Shit. I think Black Rabbit just found us."

Sighing Caitlynn looked at the boy seated across from her. In his silver eyes she saw that he was leaving the decision up to her.

"Even if I boosted my speed she's still faster. And you'd be slower carrying me. Leave me and make her play hell catching up. We can try again with this date later."

"What no kiss for good luck? Or is that too cliché?"

He joked as he stood. Since she didn't want to be teased in such away she reached a hand up behind his head and pulled it down for a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's the best you're getting right now _Romeo_. Now go before she grabs both of us."

She commented sarcasm dripping from her lips as she said the name Romeo. Laughing Dante jumped up into the air, before running away while staying perfectly balanced on the roof tops. The moment he dipped out of sight she turned in her seat to find Black Rabbit reaching out for her.

"Be a good little girl and give in would you Caitlynn? I don't want to have to lecture you on your own and then again with the other problem children!"

Snorting Caitlynn made no move to get away, though she didn't let Black Rabbit pull her up and out of her seat.

"Firstly, we're almost adults. Secondly, your timing couldn't be any worse! Dante and I were on a date, and if it weren't for the fact you're clearly still pissed about our joke of a letter he and I could be having a nice dinner right now. Thirdly I'm hungry and not moving from this seat until I've eaten."

Her words threw Black Rabbit for a loop. Sure she knew they were almost adults, and that they were even more capable than some adults already. But she hadn't expected to hear that two of them had decided to go on a date, while running away from her. While she was still recovering from the shock of hearing that statement Lily wondered over to them.

"Asuka decided to go chase after a fairy we had seen, and Leticia's following her."

She reported to Black Rabbit. Acknowledging the fox girls words the bunny girl final responded to Caitlynn.

"Alright fine. You can eat, but after that I want you and Lily to go back to Shiroyasha and wait their with her and Yo. Lily you stay with Caitlynn. You're still a little too young to be wondering around here on your own after all."

Both nodded at Black Rabbit who wondered off to find the boys, knowing that Leticia could be trusted to catch Asuka. Lily took the seat Dante had vacated a few moments before and joined Caitlynn in getting some food.

 **Meanwhile**

"You know what? While I'm watching you there's a Gift Game I'd like you to partake in."

Shiroyasha commented to Yo, as she reached into her sleeve to pull out a flier for the game.

"You want me? But why? Especially with how mad Black Rabbit is..."

"Oh don't worry about her. Since you all agreed to my request I handle getting her to let you guys stay here for the festival. Anyway the Gift Game I wan you to join is called 'The Duel of The Creators'. Pretty catchy title right? As the name implies only people with a creation type gift can participate. Luckily your **Genome Tree** Gift is a creation type. While the official sign up has ended I image you could win a contest of strength to be allowed to enter. That wooden carving from your father guarantees that much at least."

"I see. You have my interest."

"On a slightly unrelated note. As joint host I would like your help in making the games more exciting. The winner receives a powerful Gift from yours truly."

Yo was silent for a moment as she pulled the wooden pendant out from under her blouse. Holding it tightly in her hand she took a deep calming breath. Without moving anything but her eyes she made eye contact with Shiroyasha.

"Do you think if I won that Gift for Black Rabbit she might be less harsh on us later with her lecture?"

"Certainly. But if you win you may not want to give up the prize."

"I feel bad that we pushed her this far with our joke. I want to give her the prize to show we weren't being serious about leaving if she couldn't catch us."

She responded as she shook her head at the white haired loli's words.

* * *

S.R: Interesting little side note. As I said above I have another few chapters planned out. But I'm calling it a night with this one, and won't be home this weekend to work on them so it'll be a few days at least before the get uploaded. Why is that interesting you ask? Well because this is the one story I don't have a Beat Reader for. That means there isn't going to be like a week long wait for the next chapter to get posted. I fully expect to have this arc completed and uploaded by the 28th. Please don't hold me to that though because anything that gets done before the 20th is being done at the local library since my wife has our laptop with her while she's on her business trip.


	9. Chapter 8

S.R: This is going to be fun, so let's get into it!

* * *

After having split off from Asuka and Caitlynn respectively the two teenage boys managed to track each other down without much hassle. Somehow the two of them figured it would come down to them to keep their joke going.

"Oh hey, I see you're on your own now too."

Izayoi commented after bumping into Dante. For his part the black haired boy just chuckled though he mentioned that he was already plotting to do something else as payback since Black Rabbit ruined his date with Caitlynn.

"Really now? Who's idea was it to be an actual date?"

"Hers. Apparently our joking had gotten her flustered enough to think about what it would be like and that made her realize she had developed a crush on me. Don't know how considering just how little time I've actually spent around her."

"You're not the only one confused on that. Asuka was getting flustered by comments people around us were making, but because of a talent for reading people I realized her embarrassment was because she wanted the things people were saying to be true."

"Seriously? Either we have some extraordinary charisma, or their crushes have come about because we're the only two males around their age that they get to interact with…. But that leaves the question of Yo having similar thoughts to them."

At that point Dante who's hearing was far more keen than a normal human caught the sound of running, and gestured with his head towards the rooftops. He and Izayoi both jumped upwards landing on the eves of a building just in time to see a flash of pink below them.

"Let's shelf this talk for later. It seems like our prank is coming to an end."

Izayoi commented, as the flash of pink stopped and looked around allowing the two a proper view that allowed them to identify it as Black Rabbit. But because of how brazen they were, being the only two up on the rooftops she easily caught sight of them to.

Jumping up onto the rooftop across from Black Rabbit stared the two teens down. Glaring as she raised an eyebrow with her words.

"Did you really think I would find that letter as amusing as you all did?"

In unison the two replied that they agreed it was taking things a bit too far with their joke, but in their defense it was just that. A joke, something that none of them actually meant.

"Besides, you can't take us back now. We accepted a job from Shiroyasha. That's the whole reason we made it this far."

Dante spoke casually telling Black Rabbit that they still had the 1 up on her.

"That doesn't matter. You all are getting one hell of a lecture before I let you do anything she asked you to do."

"Fair I guess. Especially since we kinda rushed her to get this far. We don't exactly know what we're supposed to be doing for her." (Izayoi)

Shaking her head at his words Black Rabbit tutted.

"Does that mean you're giving in?"

"How about a game of our own?" (Izayoi)

"You can do that. The three of us being up here has caused a scene. I'll try and bail us out of that mess." (Dante)

"For some strange reason I'm feeling compelled to accept your challenge. What do you have in mind Izayoi?"

When Black Rabbit responded, Dante took that as his cue to walk away. Hopping down to the ground he strolled in the direction he could hear a large group approaching from.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen, but the scene you all are rushing too is part of a Gift Game. It started out as a simple hide and seek, but quickly got out of hand. It seems they're changing the game though. As someone who was part of the game until just before it got crazy I'd appreciate it if you'd let them finish before doing anything."

He stated as he blocked the path for the large group of armored men running towards the spot were Izayoi and Black Rabbit were. They all halted, some how getting the feeling that he wouldn't be letting them pass by.

"I don't care about that! If it's gotten out of hand it needs to be disrupted and end before it disturbs the peace any further!" The one man in front without any armor called out.

Dante smirked. One of the perks of his **Skill Gain** Gift, was that he could see how capable another person was. The entire group in front of him, had a decent pool of talent, but it was not enough to come anywhere near what would be needed to overcome him. It wasn't even enough to make him worry since he had a few aces up his sleeves.

"That's a shame then. I don't see any of you getting past me."

"Pah, you're just one person. There is no way you can prevent all of us from running past you."

Raising his left hand to just below eye level Dante snapped. As the sound echoed in the street, a wall of hazy red spanned the street between the two.

"I don't have to. My barrier will do it for me."

Dante mentioned, though what he forgot to mention was that he learned it from watching a God create a barrier around a Gift Game he had participated in. If that had been stated the men trapped inside wouldn't be on the ground groaning from attempting to break through.

"You! When we get out of here you will be sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. When everything is done and over with I fully intend to surrender and let you arrest me for obstructing you. But that's only because I know things you don't."

With that the dark haired boy turned away from his barrier and began watching Izayoi and Black Rabbit as they swiftly ran around on the roof tops.

 **The Gift Game between Izayoi and Black Rabbit**

"The rules are simple. The first person to catch the other in the palm of their hand wins. As an apology you don't have to bet anything. But if I loose then I'll do any one thing you ask of me."

"No! If Black Rabbit's doing this, she's doing this fairly. Black Rabbit will be the same."

As she spoke a pair of Geass Scrolls appeared next to each of them. Both read through them as Izayoi mentioned that the start of the game would be signaled by a coin toss. Nodding her consent Black Rabbit smiled as the scrolls vanished and a coin appeared in Izayoi's hand.

Unknown to her, the blonde was already planning to take it easy with her. Izayoi having spent a large chunk of the time he'd been summoned to Little Garden with Dante, had learned a few tricks from the dark haired teen and was able to tell Black Rabbit stood no chance if he was actually serious with her.

Flipping the coin upwards, Izayoi strained his hearing for when it would bounce. Even though he wasn't going to go all out, it would still be discourteous of him to take his eyes off her and lose because of her speed.

The moment they heard the ching sound of the coin bouncing they were off. Izayoi ducked under an outstretched hand, as he reached forward intending to grasp at her other arm. Flipping Black Rabbit pulled her entire body out of his reach as she tried to grab his shoulder. Throwing his legs out in front of him, Izayoi swiftly lowered his body away from her as he went flat bodied on the roof.

Reaching up Izayoi almost managed to catch her ankle, but Black Rabbit side stepped his hand. As she crouched to reach for his open arm, Izayoi using his feet which were still flat on the ground forced his body close enough to reach for her once more. Because he moved, Izayoi now had the advantage and Black Rabbit new it so she aborted her attempt to grab him and jumped away, which gave both of them some breathing room.

Gladly accepting the freedom to move again Izayoi stood up a scowl on his face.

"Damn that was close. But now I've got to ask. What the hell is with that skirt? Since I was below you I should've been able to see up it!"

He shouted, though his words had him disappointed with himself as he recalled Asuka and the great time he'd been having with her before Black Rabbit interrupted.

"That's what your upset about? Not how I almost had you? Sheesh…. If you must know Shiroyasha being the wonderfully sadistic imp she is enchanted this outfit. Because of her belief that such things should be left to the imagination she enchanted this skirt so that no matter how one tries they cannot see underneath it."

"That imp! I thought I had her all figured out. Then she pulls this stunt? Remind me to thank her creativity later!"

Izayoi replied having decided that he was going to pay the former Demon Lord a visit to get a gift for Asuka as payment for feeling guilty about his comment to Black Rabbit. Then the chase began again as he and Black Rabbit tried to catch each other. Dancing across the roof tops the two slowly came to make the mistake of coming down to the ground level, where the people made it harder to move as fast and cut off a lot of possible escape routes.

Eventually the game came to a close with a tie. But just when Izayoi went to complain about it being a tie they were interrupted.

"That's enough, both of you!"

a voice called out, leading a group of soldiers towards them, Dante in tow.

 **Meanwhile**

Caitlynn and Lily had found themselves in the stands a short distance away from Shiroyasha as Yo participated in a Gift Game. She had breezed through the trial to join the game late, and was swiftly battling her way up the ranks. Her current opponent was a golem made of gray brick like stones. The brunette girl Dodging the attacks of a massive stone golem with easy.

Thanks to her friendship with the griffin from when Shiroyasha gave the their Gift Cards she was able to soar through the air above the golem's head as it's hand was stuck where it had been implanted into the ground a moment before. Canceling out the power she was granted through her **Genome Tree** she activated another. Calling upon her friendship with an Elephant from before she was summoned to Little Garden she brought her foot down on the golem's back, using the strength of an elephant to force the golem to the ground. The crowd roared with cheers as she won the battle.

But they were cut off by the sound of clapping from Shiroyasha. As the host for the event she talked Yo up for her victory, even mentioning that she had made it to the finals.

"Now I know how much you all would like to hold the finals today, but as it's rather late already the finals will continue on tomorrow as planned. But as a parting gift to you all I would like to as my co-host and guest of honor to announce rules for the finals tomorrow!"

With that the white haired loli looked over her shoulder to the new Northern Floor Master Sandora. For her part the young girl stood from her seat and shakily walked to stand by Shiroyasha, but she managed to fight past the nerves and speak.

"Hello everyone. I am Sandora Doltrake, the new Floor Master of the North Side."

 **A short while later**

Because of the disturbance Izayoi, Black Rabbit, and Dante created Sandora was called to deal with them and Shiroyasha came along to act as a mentor for the role of Floor Master. Since she had a feeling that Black Rabbit would be at the meeting she told Lily, Caitlynn, and Yo to have fun but when they were done for the night to return to the [Thousand Eyes] shop that was in the North Side as that was where she was planning for them to stay while they did the job she had asked of their community.

Thus she found herself standing just off to the side as Sandora sat in a throne with her guardian and older brother Mandra just in front of her as he spoke against the [No Names]. Of course the group included Jin as he was the current leader of the community so he had to be there to represent them, but he was silent as Mandra ranted.

"Do you even understand the trouble you [No Names] have caused!?"

"Bro, calm down. I might be new but from what I've been told your community used to be rather close to ours before. I don't understand the hostility you're displaying here. Purposefully mentioning the fact the community has lost it's name and sneering at us as if you were our superior." (Dante)

"Yeah, besides we were asked here by Shiroyasha who is co-hosting this festival. We may have rushed through the details on everything she wants us to do but, I do recall hearing the words 'help make the festival more entertaining'. I'd say we did that with the show we put on." (Izayoi)

Izayoi lied, but from the smirk on Shiroyasha's face told him that he was partially correct. Black Rabbit was starting to get angry with the two for the fact they seemed to be joking and making light of the situation. She went to slap them with her fan, before she recalled how they handled things with the [Perseus] community and stopped herself. They knew what they were doing after all.

But Mandra was having none of it.

"You insolent little-"

"You've served your purpose Mandra now sit down and let your Floor Master handle this."

Shiroyasha cut him off, reminding him that he was not the one in charge. With that everyone's focus moved to Sandora who was sitting in the throne rather looking rather stiff and uncomfortable.

"First, as Black Rabbit is an aristocrat of the Little Garden I would like to extend my thanks to you and your companions for coming to attend our festival. There has been no mention of injury or form of harm to anyone from any of the reports about this incident. Furthermore you were invited here by my co-host and were tasked with providing entertainment. From everything I've heard about the event you managed to do exactly that. My ruling on the situation is thus: You have incurred no punishment from the [Salamandra]. However should Shiroyasha find any issue with how you've handled your task, she may give her own punishment."

She spoke, calmly and levelly declaring her intent to let the scene they caused slide. Though she did glance to Shiroyasha for her input. The older Floor Master shook her head and the issue was settled. After a moment Sandora dismissed the guards that had been in the room with them, and happily rushed to hug Jin. It had been a while since they'd last met and she was missing her old friend.

When Jin returned her greeting and said it was hard to believe that she was Floor Master Mandra moved to attack them, unsheathing his word and yelling that they should not act like they were friends. But his movement was halted in two ways.

One, Izayoi was blocking his sword with his foot. Having raised it and placed the sole on the guard preventing Mandra from fully drawing his sword. The second way his motion was prevented was Dante stepping up and pining Mandra's free hand to his back and then forcing him to bend forward slightly so that the only way he would get free from the two teens was to fall on his face.

"Mandra stop! It's rude to be so violent towards them. Especially when we were once allies. Even more so when WE were the ones to dissolve our pact with them!"

the man relaxed at his younger sisters words, which led Dante and Izayoi to step back as he calmed himself. Though he kneeled to be able to look his sister in the eye when he replied that she was still so young and naive.

"Besides [Thousand Eyes] gravely overstepped their bounds bringing these eastern riff raff here. It may even be them that started those rumors in the first place."

"Mandra that is enough! Speak one more ill word about our guests and you will loose your position!"

Sandora reprimanded her older brother, a harsh edge to her voice. But Izayoi and Dante caught on the mention of rumors. They turned to face Shiroyasha.

"You might as well spill it. I know you didn't give us all the details when we were discussing the job earlier." (Izayoi)

"No but she did mention enough to piece it together now that I've heard mention of rumors. My guess? There are rumors that a Demon Lord is going to attack during the festival. That's why Shiroyasha asked us to confirm the rumors about the fact that we are willing to face Demon Lords. She brought us on to deal with the situation should the rumors be true." (Dante)

"Nonsense. Your community doesn't even have a name! How could you hope to fight against a Demon Lord!" (Mandra)

"Shut up already Mandra! I've had enough of your prideful arrogance towards the [No Names]!"

Shiroyasha cut in. Everyone was silent at that as they all heard the mounting anger in her voice.

"You are far too prideful Mandra. Just because their community was defeated before doesn't mean it will happen again. Do you recognize these two boys? Do you even know anything about them besides the community they are a part of? Everyone here knows that I am a former Demon Lord, and that I was one of the strongest. Yet even at my prime I was unable to hold a candle to anyone from the 3 digit gates. These two? They're almost strong enough to match me already. I give it a year before in terms of physical abilities they are superior. Besides not even the Laplace Demon could get a proper read on their Gifts. Just look at their damn Gift Cards!"

She spoke, the frustration from not being able to figure them out clear in her tone as she gestured at the boys.

Upon mentioning their Gift Cards, which housed all the information about their Gifts the two recalled the fact that there's were different. Summoning them Both boys held them out for the older man to look at. Shock was on his face as he read them, clearly understanding that something was off about them if not even Laplace Demon, the demon that knew everything about everyone in Little Garden could identify their abilities properly.

"What the hell are these two?"

He muttered as Shiroyasha nodded her head.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

After a moment of silence Dante and Izayoi just sighed.

"Well at least we know why we're here."

They commented in unison. Though both boys felt something was off with the whole situation. But with all the details in the open everyone decided to just let everything be. Shiroyasha dragged Black Rabbit and Jin away, telling the boys to have fun and try not to return to the [Thousand Eyes] shop too late. Sandora dismissed her brother so she could go relax.

Mandra left to return to his office and do some paper work, but Dante and Izayoi both felt that he knew far more than he was letting on about the situation with the rumor about a Demon Lord attack. With that thought in mind they followed him, under the guise of wanting to find out how big the city was so they could plan out where to station themselves in the event of a Demon Lord appearing.

But once they got into the room Dante shut and locked the door behind him, then leaned on it to keep it closed and prevent their conversation from being leaked outside of the room.

"Now then. The truth if you would Mandra." (Izayoi)

"What are you pests on about?"

He growled defensively.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are acting far too suspicious." (Dante)

"You know more about this Demon Lord rumor than Sandora and Shiroyasha don't you?" (Izayoi)

"Don't be ridiculous! That's an absurd claim!"

Mandra tried to defend himself.

"Oh? So you didn't create a plan to solidify your sisters position as a Floor Master?"

Dante asked an eyebrow quirked. With how defensive Mandra was getting and the aggression he was showing earlier he had come up with a theory. One that was confirmed with Mandra's response. It was also one that Izayoi clicked on after hearing Dante's thought.

"Why would I make a plan like that?"

"You just confirmed it for us. Let me guess, because of her age and inexperience you and a few trusted allies invited a Demon Lord to the festival without making Sandora aware. The plan is to somehow prevent Shiroyasha from getting involved and then have the [Salamandra] community deal with the Demon Lord. It would make people believe in your sister, and thus reduce the hostility people may have about her being placed in power."

Izayoi spoke, Mandra's face falling as his plan was figured out by these two nobodies in his mind.

"That would be a clever idea. Shame you guys thought of it first."

He said, clearly letting the two know they were right, but also that he didn't have any info to share with them. Clicking his tongue Dante commented as they left.

"We'll keep this a secret for you. In exchange should something happen we want you to the first to come aid us."

 **Meanwhile**

Asuka had caught up to and befriended the fairy she had seen while wondering with Lily and Leticia. How she had gotten away from the blonde vampire she didn't know. But it didn't matter to her, as she was happily chatting with the small fairy that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Now that we're friends I think we should tell each other our names. I'm Asuka. Asuka Kudo."

She said a smile on her face as she looked to the little fairy. It tilted it's head in confusion for a moment before cheering her name as a response to show it understood. In her head Asuka was screaming about how adorable it was, but she managed to stay calm as she praised the childlike fairy on her should for saying it correctly.

"How about you? What's your name?"

The golden fairy looked at itself for a moment before replying.

"Rattenfanger!"

"Rattenfanger huh? What about a first name?"

"Rattenfanger! Rattenfanger!"

It cried. Before making a gesture with it's hands. Someone Asuka interpreted the gesture to mean it was talking about it's community being called [Rattenfanger] and that the fairy didn't actually know or have a name for itself.


	10. Chapter 9

S.R: Once again we're going straight to the story.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time everyone from the [No Names] had returned to Shiroyasha's shop. Because she had made the plans for them to stay at her shop she made the guest rooms available to them. But that isn't where they were.

The large group found themselves split into the three males in the men's hot spring, and everyone else in the woman's. Despite still being angry with the teens Black Rabbit had given up on punishing them for the letter. Instead she had decided to try and get some revenge of her own. The chosen method? Teasing Caitlynn about the fact she was on a date with Dante. Her hopes were that the others would pounce on their friend for details, but she found things didn't play out like she'd planned.

"You to? I was getting embarrassed by all the comments people were making, yet somehow Izayoi was able to figure out that I was getting flustered because I wanted them to be true, and asked if I would like to make it a date."

"Really? I had gotten flustered by those two joking around before we split up. When I went to find a restroom to splash some water in my face I got some advice from a nice old lady, that made me realize it was because I had a crush on Dante. So I told him and he accepted to make it a date. But Black Rabbit ruined it."

Caitlynn responded to Asuka's little summary of her time with Izayoi. Yo chimed in at that a slightly sad look on her face as she commented.

"I'm kinda jealous. You guys got to have a bit of fun before being caught at least."

At that the three teens gave a slight glare towards the bunny girl. Though the blue haired Black Rabbit understood it was playful because none of them were truly mad or upset with her.

Shiroyasha just listened in, not really partaking in the conversation, though she sighed inwardly as she realized her worries about the boys pushing Black Rabbit too far were unfounded this time. Secretly she wondered if Black Rabbit would stop trying to be so bossy and forceful with the two after hearing her statement earlier about how they would surpass even her after only a year.

Eventually it came time to get out, the girls all wondering into the lobby only to find the boys had come out a little before them. Because their skin was still slightly wet, and their borrowed bath robes were a little loose and baggy Jin looked away with a blush on his face.

Dante and Izayoi however had transfixed looks on their faces. Black Rabbit went to call them perverts and attack with her fan when she noticed that her movement was completely ignored. Moving behind them she tracked their line of sight straight to Caitlynn and Asuka respectively. A confused look came across her face as she mentioned out loud that they didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Wow… Caitlynn, Asuka. You two must be doing something special if they didn't even notice the rest of us."

Asuka just blushed, still not one hundred percent confident in her feelings for Izayoi nor his possible feelings for her. Caitlynn who normally was not a shy girl didn't mind that fact, though she did file it away in her mind as evidence that Dante could feel the same for her and not just be attempting to please her.

It took a few minutes for the boys to come out of their trance, but the moment they did Shiroyasha commanded everyone attention. Since Yo, Caitlynn, and Asuka weren't at the meeting with Sandora she gave them a full rundown on the situation of the job she had asked their community to do.

None of them really minded though Yo asked why she was participating in a Gift Game then.

"Oh, that's because my plan was to have you all spread out so that there was a better chance of stopping the Demon Lord before they could attack."

"I guess… But can I ask who my opponents are for the finals tomorrow? If I know anything about them it could make it easier for me to finish quickly and move around the city as well."

"I'm not allowed to tell you who is participating. But I can tell you what communities they are from. Aside from [Salamandra] the other communities that made it to the finals are [Rattenfanger], and [Will-O-Wisp]."

Asuka for her part was surprised to here [Rattenfanger] but she didn't make a big deal about it. Mostly because she was still slightly confused about the little fairy that was now napping in her lap. Dante and Izayoi had plenty to say though.

"So then, we're dealing with the Pied Piper of Hamlin." (Izayoi)

"That's only if [Rattenfanger] is the clue though. But even then, even if it is the clue it could be a misdirection too." (Dante)

"What else could it be? Rattenfanger, is one of the names given to the Pied Piper in Grimm's fairy tales. Though that's because he is the 'catcher of rats' and can control rats." (Izayoi)

"Yes but the story of the Pied Piper is that with his music he convinced one hundred and thirty children to follow him and then they all just vanished. It's called the Pied Piper of Hamlin because that's where the story supposedly took place. There's even a plaque in the town square with a date for the event. But from historical evidence on that date the Weser river that is nearby was overflowing and causing mass chaos. There were even theories that the truth is those children got too close to the river and were swept away." (Dante)

They were going to argue further but Shiroyasha coughed into her hand to get their attention.

"Now that you two have shared your thoughts on the matter… Firstly the Pied Piper use to lead a community as a Demon Lord and that community worked under another Demon Lord, but they were defeated years ago. While it's possible there are still lingering members from those communities I don't think the Pied Piper is our culprit. That said I will still inform Sandora and the others of this find so security might be tighter."

With her part said Shiroyasha dismissed the group though Asuka didn't move to go to bed like the rest. She found herself staring down at the fairy in her lap. Asuka just couldn't relate it to the threat they had just been discussing. Eventually she decided that it didn't matter, she had befriended the little fairy and that was all that mattered to her.

Because they felt it made more sense to be split up Dante and Caitlynn decided against watching Yo in the finals of the Duel of The Creators game that she was partaking in. Though neither one of the denied it when they were accused of wanting to sneak off for a date. Asuka, despite her decision last night had decided to try and look into the [Rattenfanger] community so she didn't either, which left just Izayoi to watch the game.

Jin and Lily tried to give her advice about what they knew of the [Will-O-Wisp] community but because it didn't amount to much they tried to convince her to use the right to a support partner in the tournament. But Yo refused to budge on that, confident she could do it herself as she walked into the arena while Black Rabbit was announcing the game.

"Our first contestant for the finals is a real beauty. From the [No Names] we have Yo Kasukabe!"

Taking a spot not too far from Black Rabbit Yo stood and waved out at the crowd for a moment while Black Rabbit introduced Ayesha Ignis Fatuus from the [Will-O-Wisp] community. Ayesha burst into the arena standing on top of a blue ball of flames and attempted to knock Yo on the ground, but she jumped over it and landed smoothly.

"Oh? The little [No Names] girl has a bit of a backbone. Looks like we may have a little fun right Jack?"

She commented as she hopped off the blue flames only for them to spin rapidly as they put themselves out revealing a floating pumpkin creature.

"You said it Ayesha. Miss. Yo is someone we should probably take note of."

But Ayesha ignored his comment in favor of introducing him to the audience.

"My support partner for the finals is none other than my communities most famous member and strongest Gift, Jack O'Lantern."

The crowd went wild at that and Shiroyasha had a hard time reigning them in but when she did is when things started to get interesting for Izayoi who was watching.

"In honor of our host Sandora, I the co-host Shiroyasha shall set the stage for this Gift Game."

At that she clapped once and Izayoi payed close attention to her hands, only just able to notice the ripple effect that Dante had mentioned before when she brought them to the North Side. Down on the field however a green and black portal sprang up before enveloping the arena floor. It slowly transformed their surroundings into a copy of a massive tree, only the inside was hollowed out to be the battle field. Ayesha and Yo both had very different reactions to the field change.

Ayesha was startled and slightly panicked, while Yo began sniffing the air as she noticed that the air flow had changed.

Black Rabbit who was still standing between the two had a Geass Scroll appear in her hand which she began to read off.

"This Gift Game is called Underwood Maze. Victory conditions are as follows. Contestants can either A. make it out of the maze before their opponent or B. Destroy their opponents Gift."

Ayesha had a happy smile on her face at that, since Jack was not just her partner for the game but acting as her Gift as well.

Yo, clenched her hand tightly around her **Genome Tree** wood carving from her father, as she thought about her options. If her opponent was the leader of the [Will-O-Wisp] community she would stand no chance at destroying Jack. His power and the leader's power together would be too much. But she could still do it if this was just a regular member of the community she was facing.

"Are both teams ready? As referee for this Gift Game I Black Rabbit declare the official start to the Finale!"

Yo having already discovered the way the air was flowing took off at fast pace wondering how far she'd get before Ayesha and Jack caught up. The answer was not long.

"Yohoho she's pretty fast Ayesha. If I weren't here you wouldn't have caught up."

Jack commented as he floated through the air following Yo easily. Ayesha rolled her eyes, just like everyone else she was severely underestimating Yo.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just burn her down and be done with it!"

She told the pumpkin. His response was to start shooting blue fireballs towards Yo who was dodging them easily.

"Tell me. Are you the community leader?"

"Me, you think I look like a leader? Well maybe one day, and then everyone will bow down and listen to what I say like they should!"

Ayesha responded as she began to ramble her fantasies coming at such a rapid pace it was hard to understand. But Yo got the answer she was looking for. Before she could do anything about it she noticed a smell in the air, her senses telling her about the natural gas that was being brought out. With Jack being able to shoot fire she knew he'd be able to light that gas on fire and have her trapped.

So spinning quickly she kicked up a wind blast to disperse the gas just as it ignited, the flames appearing just long enough to block their sight of her. When Ayesha and Jack could see the spot Yo had been in before there was nothing. But since they hadn't been declared winners yet they pressed on intending to find Yo.

As they caught up to her Ayesha ordered Jack to stop playing around and get serious. His speed increasing enough to get the jump on Yo and knock her to the ground.

"Go on ahead Ayesha, she won't be getting anywhere."

He commented as his flames took on a more natural orange hue. Based on that, and the fact she could no longer notice the smell of natural gas she realized the seriousness of her situation. The blue flame from before were strong, far stronger than they should have been but she had attributed that to the fact they were being fueled by natural gas. Yet she could feel the heat from Jacks orange flames as if they were right next to her, meaning that these orange flames were far more dangerous.

Quickly pushing herself up from the ground Yo realized her only way to win would be to get out of the maze first. The problem was with all the fire that Jack had thrown about there was a smoky quality to the air that made it easier for the flow of air to be noticed. Her one advantage over Ayesha had been negated by that.

But she shook her head as she recalled her friendship with Gry the griffin. Turning away from Jack she ran jumping into the air as she did. Only to the shock of Jack who hadn't witnessed her previous matches, she never came down. Footholds appearing in the air as she ran. On top of that her speed had been increased as she controlled the air around her and decreased the drag on her body as she moved through it.

Because it took him a moment to shake it off Jack wasn't able to prevent her from catching up to Ayesha.

"Shit, she's got some skill if she can avoid Jack for so long."

Ayesha mumbled as she maneuvered herself to block Yo long enough for Jack to catch her again. Though she surprised even herself when she managed to knock Yo out of the air. The moment she hit the ground Jack created a ring of flames around the small crater she'd created preventing her from getting out.

As the flames encroached closer and closer, Yo sighed. Her **Genome Tree** gift meant too much to her to let things continue.

"I surrender."

The moment she spoke up the field was destroyed and they were returned to the stone arena that they had been in before Shiroyasha spoke up. Jack floated over to her as Ayesha waved to the audience.

"Mind if I ask why you didn't have a partner for this game? You were allowed to have one."

"I was a bit too confident I guess."

Jack shook his pumpkin head at her answer.

"There's more to it than that… I heard the loneliness in your voice as you replied. You're part of a community. When you can stand on your own that's fine, but when you don't have to you shouldn't, your community will back you. Don't be afraid to make bonds like that. You can't do everything on your own after all."

He advised before Ayesha called out, saying that she refused to count it as her victory because Yo surrendered. But when Yo gave no response she pouted before storming out of the arena.

Up in the stands Sandora praised Yo's skill despite the fact she lost. Shiroyasha mentioned that the five newcomers that Black Rabbit had summoned were special indeed. But Izayoi ignored it as he stared into the sky.

"Hey, we've got a problem"

with that everyone followed his gaze upwards only to find black… scrolls? Well the black objects raining down were slow moving and difficult to see from a distance so they couldn't quite make out what they were. But considering the rumors of Demon Lord attack they had to be scrolls. One thing that marks the Gift Games held by Demon Lords apart from others is that a Demon Lords Geass Scroll is always black.

The moment they were noticed by people outside of the arena every member of the [No Names] gathered, realizing they didn't have to separate in preparation for the Demon Lords arrival. Luckily Asuka, Dante, and Caitlynn weren't very far, quickly joining Izayoi and Shiroyasha in time for a scroll to reach them.

Izayoi was the one to catch it but he read the Geass Scroll out loud for everyone.

"The players will be all of the communities in this area. The host appointed will be the game master Shiroyasha. For the host player to win all players must be pushed to submission or massacred. For the players to win, they must shatter the false legends and reveal the true legend."

As others in the audience of the arena started catching the black Geass Scrolls and reading them panic spread through the crowd. That panic spread even further when a wall of black hazy energy sprang up around Shiroyasha keeping her contained. It expanded and forced everyone to evacuate the stands. As they did Dante and Izayoi noticed the floating forms heading towards them from the Northern Wall.

Sharing a look, Izayoi and Dante separated from the group only for Black Rabbit to call out.

"What are you two going to do?"

"It's only fair that we give them a little greeting right?"

Izayoi replied as he leapt into the sky and out of sight. Dante just laughed as he followed suit but in a different direction.

For Izayoi's part he collided with a man that had studed piercings in his ears and a military uniform, forcing him into a wall. Before the man could even blink Izayoi hauled him out of the hole they made before running up the wall dragging him along it before he broke free from Izayoi's grasp. Thinking Quickly Izayoi stomped his feet harshly caused them to break the stone and embed themselves so he could stay in place.

"Hmph. You've got guts kids. Never would have figured your side would attack first."

he spoke before waving his large clarinet shaped staff causing the building Izayoi had been standing on to partially turn to mud before hardening and trapping him on it.

At that time a beautiful woman approached calling out to the man. She was wearing very revealing white outfit and had blonde hair. He responded by telling her to go on ahead as their master would be angry if they both were late.

"Oh? Master eh. Then you aren't the Demon Lord are you avatar of the Weser River?"

The man garbed in military gear flinched at the sharp wit Izayoi had just shown him.

"You're correct kid. Mind if I ask how you figured me out though?"

"Your ability turned this building to mud partially before causing it to harden and trap me. Hamlin is the city the story the Pied Piper takes place in. The Weser river is the closest source of water to that city. You're ability is that of a land slide, or mudslide, which means you are a natural disaster. Sure there are a few different locations around Hamlin that disasters could happen at, but the date given to the children's disappearance is all I need to know. Now we had already narrowed it down to the legend of Hamlin being tied to you guys last night after hearing a community in the area being named [Rattenfanger]. And as was pointed out to me last night during that talk around the same time as the date the kids vanished the Weser river had overflown and caused flooding issues. Well I looked into it a bit more before going to bed last night and learned that those flooding issues also caused landslides."

"Seems you and that friend of yours both have sharp minds. Next question. With your power and speed you could have easily gotten free and caught up with her. Why didn't you?"

"Don't need to. I can take you, Black Rabbit can take her. Dante can take your boss and that massive white creature. Or at least hold them off until we can move to back him up."

"Are you saying your friend is stronger than you?"

"Not at all. In terms of strength and natural speed I surpass him. He's just got the natural talent to negate that and make us equals. Not to mention his Gift is something that even I'm jealous of. But with that said, what would you say to getting the show opener out of the way!"

Izayoi answered before charging at Weser.

Meanwhile Dante was jumping around from building to building, sometimes darting in and smacking the massive white monster square in the face with a fist as he dodged the blasts of wind it shot his way.

"So what's a Demon Lord, associated with the Black Plague doing working with the demon spirits created by the different possible disasters to claim the lives of the 130 children from the Pied Piper of Hamlin story? Surely something interesting is going on behind the scenes?"

He taunted the short red haired loli figure standing on top of the white creature that he learned was called Strum. But she ignored him, even though she wanted to know how the dark haired teen had figured her out.

"That black hazy energy that surrounded Shiroyasha has the same vibe you do. Considering how she was specifically targeted like that you've got to be a Demon Lord with a grudge against her or what she represents... Despite being called the "Demon of the White Night" she represents the sun. With the avatar of a natural disaster at your command, and being connected to Hamlin in some way the only thing that comes to mind is the fact that the Black Plague was effective solely because the sun was weak at the time it was spreading... But even then the plague was the 1300s, while the Pied Piper isn't until the 1400s."

Eyes twitching at just how accurate the boy's statement was, the red haired girl wearing black and white swiped an arm towards him, hoping she could inflict the plague upon him and be done with the situation. Unfortunately for her, he was able to dodge the attack.

 **Meanwhile**

As the female figure that had been sent ahead by Weser approached the arena floor in the Colosseum, she lifted her flute up to her lips and began playing, ready to mess with everyone. The no names that were left in the Colosseum had to gasp as the sound caused random people nearby to go berserk. They're eyes started glowing red and they began attacking everyone in sight.

"Dammit! We need to help evacuate the people that weren't affected by that sound."

Caitlynn commented, as she noticed the strange melody was a far louder sound than a flute should be able to produce on it's own. Asuka was curious as to why it was such a big deal when her Gift could counter it.

"But why? I can use my **Authority** gift to stop them from attacking."

"It was too loud. That means the distance that sound carried is much farther than a normal flute. You might be able to handle things here, but what about out in the city? We can't just leave them."

"Caitlynn's right. Asuka, you stay here and use **Authority** in the stadium, while J in, Yo, Caitlynn and Black Rabbit get the other people to someplace safe!"

"Okay!"

Black Rabbit ordered in response to Caitlynn's explanation, which the three teenage girls all responded to as a chorus. Jin didn't say anything as he'd already started moving towards an exit. Because of how dangerous the situation was Black Rabbit got serious and started using her power which caused her hair to turn pink, before jumping out of the arena and into the city. Yo and Caitlynn took off running, though they each exited the building through different doors since splitting up made it easier to find people that may need help.

Asuka on the other hand glared at the citizens and soldiers that were in the area that all had red glowing eyes.

"I command you to stand at attention!"

She ordered, the force of her will pushing on their minds for a moment before taking effect and causing them to stand completely still. Around that time the blonde figure that had been playing the flute finally floated down into the arena for Asuka to see.

"Oh my, my. Someone has such an interesting ability. Let's see how it this battle plays out then. Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 10

S.R: Okay so… I really want to be done with this arc. That means this is probably going to be a long one. Or at least longer than normal.

Dante: You're tell us to buckle up aren't you?

Izayoi: That just means it should be fun. Let's shut up and let him do his thing then!

* * *

Chaos. Everywhere she looked Black Rabbit saw chaos. Without ending the Gift Game there was nothing she could do to stop it. For every person she saved from those under control of the Demon Lord and their minions, another three were cornered and killed. It was a horrific scene, and Black Rabbit was scared. Scared they wouldn't be able to win the game in time to save anyone. But as her mind focused on the rules of the game while she carried people to safety she realized there was a way to end the game at least temporarily.

Setting the two children she'd just saved inside a doorway, she smiled when the people inside quickly ushered them in to safety. Jumping away she found the highest point in the city. Using her own Gift Card she summoned a Gift she really didn't want to have to use. Holding her hand out in front of her, a vajra appeared in her hands. With it's mock divinity she could generate and control lighting.

Letting it crackle with power she used her authority as an aristocrat of the Little Garden to gain the right to end the Gift Game. As it happened she became a Judge Master for the game, which allows her voice to carry throughout the entire city since.

"The invocation of a Judge Master has been approved. As of this moment the Gift Game, Pied Piper of Hamlin shall be suspended. Furthermore deliberations will begin immediately, this means the players and the host WILL cease all hostilities. A general meeting will be called shortly to discuss the problems caused by this disturbing game."

With her announcement made the panic and terror slowly faded away as things returned to normal. Or at least as close to normal as they could. Hopping back towards the arena to consult with Shiroyasha, Black Rabbit was plesantly surprised to see she wasn't the only one with the idea. Though she was disappointed to see the white haired demon was still trapped behind the hazy black barrier.

"Sandora, since it seems I'm still unable to act I appoint Jin of the [No Names] to be my envoy at the meeting."

Black Rabbit heard the loli girl say as she approached. Nodding along Black Rabbit knew that was a wise idea. Considering the fact she tried to keep an eye on Jin as much as possible she knew his time in the library with Izayoi and Dante would come in handy with the situation.

"Oh hey there Black Rabbit, that was quick thinking. Good job."

Shiroyasha commented as she noticed the blue haired bunny girl. Sandora nodded her head in greeting as well.

"Sandora, I assume Mandra will be your adviser for the meeting? I would like to attend as master Jin's but since I'm Judge Master I'll have to leave that role to Dante and or Izayoi."

"That's acceptable. From what I've seen, those two are more than capable."

The red haired girl responded to Black Rabbit's words. Around that time, Dante, Izayoi, Caitlynn, Yo, and Jin returned to the arena. As she looked around and noticed the teens she realized one was missing. The look of confusion on her face telling them that something else was wrong now.

"I see Shiroyasha is still trapped. That is not good. Especially considering the true Demon Lord involved with this game is the Black Plague."

Dante spoke, getting a raised eyebrow from Izayoi, a look of shock from everyone else, and a coughing fit from Yo.

"Black Rabbit still doesn't see Asuka. She stayed in the arena to deal with the one playing the flute, while Black Rabbit, Caitlynn, Yo, and Jin tried to help evacuate people to a safe spot."

Izayoi's eyes widened at that concern flashing across his face. Dante noticing this just patted him on the back comfortingly. Because they needed to resolve the situation, Sandora turned to Jin and explained that Shiroyasha wanted to appoint him as her envoy since she was still trapped. Nodding the young boy turned to look at Dante and Izayoi, counting on their aide. But when he saw the look in Izayoi's eye he realized the same thing as Dante.

"It's fine Izayoi. Go, find Asuka. I don't need two super geniuses for this meeting. Dante will be more than enough as an adviser."

Inclining his head in thanks to the two Izayoi walked away, slowly breaking out into a run as he began his search. Since they didn't seem to be needed for the meeting Caitlynn and Yo turned to join him in searching for Asuka, but Yo broke into another coughing fit. This time it was enough to bring her to her knees.

"Shit. That's their game then… That's what the Demon Lord is here for. Since the rules mention massacre, the Demon Lord is using her power as the Black Plague to cause people to fall ill. Who knows how many are already infected by that power."

Dante spoke as he looked at Yo. Caitlynn's eyes widened in horror as she caught on. She nearly panicked, before Shiroyasha calmed her down.

"It's true there are now people that are sick because of it. But since the game has been suspended, they can't get any worse than they are right now. If something were to happen, it would break the rules of the forced peace Black Rabbit just put in place. Just take her back to the shop and let her rest."

"Right. I'll send people through town to do the same."

Sandora spoke up as she walked a short distance away. A few of the soldiers she had in the [Salamandra] community were waking up from where they had been knocked out by each other, so she explained everything to them as she called for Mandra.

"We need to handle this swiftly. The moment Mandra gets here I would like to move to the location our meeting will take place at."

She commented to Jin as she returned to the group. Nodding Jin mentioned that it was fine with him. Dante said he felt that was a good idea. Black Rabbit nodded as well since as Judge Master she would be at the meeting to act as a mediator between the sides.

 **The meeting**

Black Rabbit sat at the head of the table, while to her left sat Mandra, Sandora, Jin, and Dante in that order. On her right sat the avatar of the Weser river, the Demon Lord herself, and finally the blonde figure that name is Ratten.

"Black Rabbit would like to thank you all for attending the meeting to find a resolution. As Judge Master I, Black Rabbit shall mediate this meeting. Black Rabbit would like to start this talk with the Hosts."

"We have done nothing wrong. There has been no misconduct from us on the rules of the Gift Game."

"Shall Black Rabbit accept that as your response?"

"Yes."

"Please keep in mind that Black Rabbit's ears are connected to the central network of the Little Garden. If you are lying it will be known very quickly."

"We know this. Again, there has been no misconduct on our part."

"Black Rabbit, please continue."

Sandora cut in. Her voice showing that she understood the confidence that the Demon Lord was showing was not false. Nodding Black Rabbit closed her eyes and her ears began twitching as she used her connection to the central network.

"Alright then… But if there is any misconduct on their part, wouldn't it be Shiroyasha's entrapment?"

Dante spoke, his words getting a nod from Mandra.

"Yes, that would be the first thing they would be flagged on. The rules state she participates, but not fight. There must be a stated legal reason for that to take place."

"I don't recall seeing any kind of reason for that written in the rules. Unless…"

Dante trailed off as Mandra's response helped him figure things out a bit more. But as he started to think, Black Rabbit spoke up once more. She mentioned that the seal on Shiroyasha was done through acceptable means which also helped Dante figure out what the reason behind her seal was.

"I am perfectly content for the rules to stay the same. The more pressing concern I have is what date the game will resume on. Judge Master what is the maximum amount of time you can extend the date of resumption to?"

The red haired Demon Lord mentioned now that the idea of misconduct had been settled.

"Black Rabbit would have to confirm with the Little Garden, but I believe it's one month."

"Very well, we shall see you in a month."

But at that point Dante and Jin both called out to hold on. Since they seemed to be on the same page Dante nodded for Jin to speak.

"My companion here has informed me that you hold power over the Black Plague. Given that I assume your name is Pest correct?"

"Yes that is me. Though I have also been called Back Percher. Why do you wish to confirm this?"

"Simple. Because if we accept your proposal to delay the date we resume the game on, you will win no matter what. You've released your pathogens into the town and affected people already. But since the game is on hold they can not fall into a worse condition since that would be seen as resuming the game early. That doesn't mean it can't or won't spread during the time between then and now."

"Your point is? It is within my rights to make my game as advantageous to me as possible. Though I'd be willing to trade their lives if everyone here and Shiroyasha herself join my community. Swear loyalty to the [Grim Grimiore Hamlin]."

"New community? Don't deny it, you have to be if your starving for members this badly. But I shouldn't have to explain what master Jin's already pointed out. If we were to resume the Gift Game in one month everyone would die. It would spread to affect everyone after all. Pretty sure killing your recruits isn't a good way to make your community grow."

Dante chimed in. He was followed by Mandra.

"Doesn't matter. They are threatening us with the lives of others. Well two can play that game. Everyone who shows symptoms will be killed. Even if it's myself or Sandora. No exception."

"Oooh. Nice play there. Hey Black Rabbit, we can change the games rules still right?"

Dante piggy backed of Mandra. Black Rabbit nodded her head at the dark haired boys question. Seeing her nod as a go ahead he continued.

"Well then. Black Percher what do you say we haggle a bit. We fix the rules to prevent suicide and the killing of allies. You win and we accept your demand to join your community. But the game resumes in three days."

"Unacceptable. 14 days."

She responded swiftly, but Dante already had his counter ready.

"Five days, and we'll add Black Rabbit to the list of recruits that join if you win but only if she can participate. How about it? That should be one hell of a victory prize. A moon rabbit joining your community, would be a massive boon."

"10 days at minimum."

Jin having caught on to what Dante was planning jumped in with his own offer.

"A week from now, but we add a time limit as well. If the game can not be cleared within 24 hours it is an automatic win for the Host. We loose and you have our surrender unconditionally."

Black Percher closed her eyes in thought at Jin's offer. Dante smirked cause he knew that Jin had her, Sandora and Mandra were silent both starting to wonder what was going on in Jin's mind. Black Rabbit was still in shock that Dante would even offer her up to the Demon Lord.

When the red haired girl opened her eyes again she looked dead at Jin.

"I have a question. Allowing all these changes to heavily tilt the game in my favor. Do you really think you can win?"

She asked, as she forced him to hold eye contact. He didn't flinch, nor did he back down. Keeping their eyes locked he responded.

"Think? I know we can."

Sandora and Mandra couldn't contain their shock at his confidence. Standing up Black Percher gave a small smile before it twisted into a cruel sneer.

"I see. We'll see you in one week then. After we win I will turn you all into my play things."

Spinning on her heels the Demon Lord walked away as her two companions followed.

"What the hell are you two thinking?"

Mandra asked Jin and Dante once Black Percher was out of the room. Jin was already walking to the door as he gave his answer. Dante wasn't too far behind.

"I'm thinking we need a library so I can do some searching. Once I find my answer we've got this game in the bag."

"The runt's right. "Shatter the false legends, and reveal the true legend"? There's stain glass all over the city depicting the story of the Pied Piper. But they don't all show the exact same story. Figure out the truth, then break all the stained glass that shows a false version of the story. Seriously, how did you not figure that out?"

As they left Dante had a thought, one he wanted to confirm with Izayoi since he was the only other person that could understand it.

"Hey, runt head on over to the library without me. I'm going to discuss a few things with Izayoi."

He commented to Jin before running off. It didn't take him long to find Izayoi. Who was repeatedly slamming his fist into a wall in frustration.

"Oi, no need to destroy the city."

"I can't find Asuka. It's like she's vanished."

"We've got a week to find her before the game starts up again."

"How'd you manage that?"

The two teens stated talking, a slight distraction from Izayoi's anger as they worked together to search for Asuka. Dante gave the blonde teen a synopsis of the meeting before giving Izayoi the beginning of a though he had.

"I know you also thought the stained glass throughout the city had something to do with the game. But what if it was far more simple?"

"What's the twist you've just thought of?"

"Well, what if the idea of a "true legend" is misleading? Then the game becomes a matter of finding which version of the story is first. In other words the game isn't to find the truth, but to put the list of possibilities in the order they became connected to the story."

"But that's too easy. Unless it's meant to be so easy that it's overlooked."

After hearing Dante's thought Izayoi went to brush it off, before he figured out the same thing Dante did. Seeing that his thoughts were being mirrored in Izayoi, Dante gave him a plan that he had thought up.

"So I'm thinking we set everyone on the idea of destroying the stained glass while, we take them down in the order they were added to the story. The chaos should make it hard for them go keep track of what's happening."

"Obviously that means the Demon Lord is the last target. But what about that giant white thing you were fighting before?"

"It's just a hint for who the first target is. That giant is named Strum."

"So it's a representation of storms then… Yeah I see what you mean on it being a hint. The question is how would we make sure they are beaten in that order?"

They continued to talk. But Dante already had an idea for how to make sure their new plan would work. He gave Izayoi a wry smile before walking off. He didn't go far before calling over his shoulder.

"Let me worry about that. You just focus on finding Asuka for now."

 **One week later**

Dante's new plan had been set in motion. Of course key players were made aware of the truth, but because of the power needed to handle the opponents the only people that were actually going to confront the villains were from the [No Names] and Sandora, though Mandra was made aware of the plan so he could keep people away and out of the fighting. Normally Yo would have been involved but she was one of the people who had been infected by the Black Plague, and so she was forced to sit it out and rest instead.

On top of that, they were still unable to find Asuka. That fact didn't bother anyone more than it did Izayoi. Enough so that he was irritable while they waited for the game to start up once more. He was actually starting to growl.

"Calm down Izayoi. Being angry isn't going to help anyone."

Black Rabbit tried to tell him, as she reached to put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off. Scowling as he did. He didn't get the chance to actually respond as the game started back up and the group had to move to deal with the tasks they'd been given. Before Dante let Izayoi run off he approached the blonde teen.

"After you win against Weser, go back to searching for her. I'm worried too and there is no way in hell we will abandon her."

Sharing a nod Izayoi took a deep breath.

"Great pep talk. Remember to keep an eye out for the signal though."

"No shit, Izayoi. It's my plan after all."

With a fist bump the two teen separated. Izayoi speeding off in a random direction. He had just caught a glimpse of Weser when the city began to change. A feral grin came to his face as he heard the people rallying despite the change.

Slowly to a stop Izayoi stood face to face with Weser in the middle of a massive square.

"Bravo"

He said sarcastically as he looked at the male avatar of the Weser river, but rather than just start fighting he continue on.

"That's a pretty cool trick, but I've seen better. Same with the divinity you've been granted."

A matching grin appeared on Weser's face as he responded.

"Oh? So you noticed. But you must not be as smart at you like to think you are if you think just one person could take me when I've been granted divinity."

"Pah, it's a neat power up sure but I'm not impressed by it. My first day here in Little Garden I challenged a Water God and kicked her ass… Besides We've solved your riddle and unless you've brought more than the three of you and that Strum creature, you can't prevent the others from breaking all the stained glass."

Izayoi snorted, at Weser before taunting him.

"True. But you must reveal the true legend to win."

Holding his index finger up Izayoi ticked it left and right as he told Weser the truth behind the game.

"Nope. It's a false line, meant to distract us from the fact that there is no true legend. Yes 130 children went missing from Hamlin but no one knows how. The first theory was they were walking along the river when a landslide came along. That's you. Years later there were people that weren't satisfied with that, and had their own ideas. That's Ratten. As for Pest? It took Jin a bit of digging but there is a retelling of the story where the date those kids disappeared is at the height of the Black Plague. You are going down in that exact order too."

"So because of our power you fed the others a false idea for how to win the game. A way to keep them out of the crossfire. Damn you're good. Why don't you join us? It's a much larger playing field."

"Because my playing field is more fun. Plus I'm kinda pissed off that a dear friend of mine is still missing."

"So you want to end things quickly then. Very well."

Charging towards Izayoi he swung his clarinet like lance. The power behind it was far more than it was the last time they'd clashed. But Izayoi held his own. The battle serving as a way to release his frustration that Asuka was still missing. Because of that anger, the fight was far more brutal that Weser was expecting.

They had just barely started and Izayoi was using his full strength, which was enough to frighten Weser. Even with his divinity he could just barely match Izayoi's might. But it didn't matter since Izayoi was leagues faster.

Just barely avoiding the fist that would have shattered his ribs, Weser leaned back as his foot came up and kicked Izayoi in the stomach to get some room. Blood leaking out of his broken nose, and his head was throbbing due to a fist right between the eyes. But Izayoi hadn't moved back in yet, giving him the chance to regain his breathe. As he did he noticed the teen was bouncing on his feet, likely due to adrenaline so he had no clue just how much damage he'd done to the blonde but he doubted it was enough.

"Are you sure you're even human?"

"Blood tests and all that crap say yes. Me? I have no fucking clue. Now, stop holding back. It's starting to piss me off even more."

"Don't come crying to me then!"

Weser replied as he spun his lance above his head, the speed he did it at causing an updraft around him as the slight blue glow he had surrounding him as a visible cue to his divinity brightened. After a moment he swung the lance out behind him again, the energy he had built up poured into it causing the clarinet like spear to shine.

Lunging forward he attempted to bash Izayoi's head in with it. But the blonde teen crossed his arms to defend himself. The ground around him cratered from the force but Izayoi had yet to move an inch. Grinning he twisted his hands inward and grasped the end of the lance that was resting against his arms. Tugging hard he caused it to crack and begin ripping in half.

Eyes widening in shock, Weser replayed what just happened in his mind before he settled on the idea that he'd been baited.

"Fuck I feel dumb. I let you goad me into breaking it."

"So? We can still fight."

"No. Not now. The item I was revived and summoned with has been broken. Just look at me I'm already starting to fade…. You know, I kinda like you kid. Don't get yourself killed."

"I don't plan on it."

Stretching Izayoi groaned as he realized he'd busted his knuckles when he'd punched Weser in the jaw earlier. A moment after he groaned pain exploded in his wrists, and stomach.

Gingerly lifting his shirt the blonde teen noticed bruises were already forming from where he'd been kicked. Lightly squeezing his wrists he was unsurprised to find he'd fractured his left wrist, and twisted the right one with his last stunt.

"Well I could still fight if needed, but Dante is probably the only one that wouldn't have a hissy fit if I did."

He commented to himself as he picked up a small stone. Looking around he found a bell tower. With a grin he tossed the stone as fast as he felt needed to make it collide with the bell and make it ring out. That was the signal Dante had suggested Izayoi use when he was done with Weser.

As it starting ringing out, Izayoi moved to begin looking for Asuka once more.

 **With Dante**

Jumping from roof top to roof top at the speeds he was, it looked like Dante was flying as he continuously beat down the copies of Strum that had been brought into the battle this time. He was having a field day destroying them while he waited for the signal. The moment he heard it a smile came to his face.

Lunging towards the blonde figure known as Ratten, he came within two feet before being knocked back as another Strum appeared between them. He had to blink when a giant red fist was driven through the white monsters head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but she's my fight Dante."

a voice called down to him. Glancing up he saw the red fist belonged to a massive metal robot like construct. Standing proudly on it's shoulder was Asuka.

"About damn time you show up! Izayoi was about ready to destroy the city to find you!"

He told her a smile on his face.

"You'll have to tell me more later. For now just stand back and watch my new Gift in action. **Deen!** "

She called back, though she used her **Authority** Gift to order the giant to move. It spun it's upper body, causing it's arm to cut through several of the Strum copies and shatter them like ceramics.

Ratten, not noticing the glint in Asuka's eyes as this happened attempted to attack the blue eyed girl from behind. But this was what Asuka wanted, as the giant Deen's other hand caught the voluptuous blonde woman in her tracks. Deen's metal hand crushed the woman, for a moment before Asuka ordered it to stop.

"I've gotten my revenge for last time. But it just doesn't feel right. How about a game? I'll stand down and surrender if you win. You get one song. If you can play a song that let's you take control over Deen from me you win. If you can't it's my win."

"Normally I'd accept a challenge like that. But I don't think I could win. Plus there's the fact that your golem's grip did some fatal damage..."

She spoke as her body began to glow before slowly fragmenting. The pieces of her body fading slowly as a sad smile came across her face.

Shaking his head at the scene Dante jumped up to stand on Deen's shoulder with Asuka.

"That was cool and all. But where the hell have you been?"

He asked her, a scolding tone to his voice. One that made her feel like a younger sibling being yelled at by the other older sibling.

"Well…"

 ***Flashback***

"You're pretty entertaining. I think I'll keep you as my little pet."

Ratten said to Asuka, having overwhelmed her after a slight struggle. While it was true Asuka could disrupt her control over others, it was also true that the blonde had the power to withstand Asuka's will and defeat her without any aid.

But before she could take a step closer to the girl on the ground Black Rabbit's intervention of the game happened which drew her attention. When Ratten looked back down at the ground Asuka was gone.

Asuka had heard Black Rabbit speak, but then everything around her went dark, she could feel herself being moved but there was nothing she could do about it. When she woke up, she was in a massive cavern with Deen the giant robot and dozens of glowing lights just floating in the air.

They lights introduced themselves as the spirits of the 130 children that disappeared in the Pied Piper of Hamlin story. Continuing on they explained they were linked to the demons the represent the different theories on their disappearance.

"But our link is only because we were summoned here with them, and just like them. The demon Ratten is bound to the same book we are. We crafted **Deen** with the hopes that someone could use him to defeat Ratten and end our summoning."

"If I were to accept your help with **Deen** would I have the power to free you?"

"If you can win our challenge for **Deen** you will have the power you need. In other words if you can win our Gift Game, your prize is **Deen**. Also since you found our unofficial 131st member, she may stay with you if she wishes. After all she's a fairy from this world and not ours."

"Then I Asuka Kudo of the [No Names] graciously accept your challenge."

 ***Flashback end** *

"the rest of the time since then I've spent trying to subjugate **Deen**."

Asuka finished her explanation. Dante just nodded his head, before pointing out the flute that had been left by Ratten.

"Well that's pretty cool. By the way, it looks like Ratten left this flute behind. It doesn't seem like a normal flute, so it's probably a Gift."

"I'll give it to Caitlynn. Maybe she can use it to amplify her Gift."

"That's up to you. Anyway good job. Just leave the rest to me."

With that Dante jumped to a nearby roof and sped off in the direction he could see fireballs being thrown about.

Izayoi was to deal with Weser, and after that' he'd crush Ratten before joining Sandora and Black Rabbit in defeating Pest, so Izayoi could go back to finding Asuka. Sure that last part was no longer needed, but he didn't get the feeling Pest would be enough of a problem to require both of them.

It didn't take him long to join the two, a surprise attack from him driven the red haired Demon Lord to the ground.

"Calvary's here!"

He joked with a smile towards Black Rabbit. But Pest wasn't bothered by his attack. Instead she stood up and was silent for a moment as she realized Weser and Ratten had been beaten.

"I'm done with this…. I'll kill you all and destroy shiroyasha already!"

She cried as her anger was palpable. The black haze that she'd been attacking with before suddenly became a torrential red gale bursting out of her.

"Dammit, we need some what to negate her Gift if we want to defeat her!"

Dante commented, a sarcastic tone to his voice as he nodded to Black Rabbit.

"You think any of you stand a chance?"

Pest shouted at him, while he rolled his eyes. Grinning at the Demon Lord he snapped his fingers and their surroundings changed. Her wrathful blood red winds slowly dissipated around her. Growling in anger she tried to summon them back but couldn't.

"Huh, who knew you wouldn't be able to call your storm to the moon. It's too far for it to travel after all…. Oh wait. I did. Man I'm a smart guy."

"Changing the battle field will do you no good! You will still die!"

She roared in response to Dante's taunt. He ignored her as he turned to Black Rabbit and Sandora.

"Let me handle the rest here. Good job keeping her distracted until now."

He said as he held up the card that Black Rabbit had handed him when she regained her bearings. You see after he confirmed his thoughts with Izayoi he searched out Black Rabbit to ask about finding a Gift that could transport people within a certain distance to the moon. He was counting on the fact that Pests power would rampage on earth and not be taken with her, which would mean she would have to wait for it travel the massive distance between the Little Garden and the moon, before she could use it. After that it was a matter of finding something with the power to kill her. Black Rabbit also had something to do that with but she didn't want to just hand it over to him so she waited until she had too.

Black Rabbit had handing him one of her Gifts, which was a replica of a divine weapon. But it held massive power, enough so that it could only be used once per game. Activating said gift, everyone watched as the card in his hand began glowing brightly before the glow took the form of a large spear. The spear crackled with electricity and thrummed with power.

"Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Dante asked Pest as a distraction. While she wasted the time to taunt him, the dark haired teen used his Gift called **Skill Gain** to recall and copy the gift of fire creation and manipulation. Normally when someone with a gift that allows them to summon and shape fire, it still takes a normal orangish red hue, but when Dante did it for some reason his flames were black.

The black flames he created slowly molded themselves into chains, wrapping around the Demon Lord and preventing her from moving, no matter how much she struggled. Just to be safe he also copied a Gift of supersonic speed, to vanish from sight as he rammed the spear through the Demon Lord.

The group was unsurprised to see that defeat Black Percher, but they where surprised to see her being sealed into a ring, as she vanished. The ring fell, colliding with the ground as Black Rabbit canceled her Gift that placed them on the moon.

Turning to Sandora, Dante nodded for her to make the announcement. Using her powers to amplify her voice she called out.

"The Gift Game, The Pied Piper of Hamlin has been cleared!"

* * *

S.R: And we are now back on Hiatus until I've got the next arc figured out and typed up to be mass uploaded. See ya'll next time.


End file.
